


El comandante Decepticon.

by SSMinos



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, trans - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Una cosa era hablar sobre Starscream y hacer bromas respecto a él, pero otra era el hacer comentarios impúdicos o insinuantes subidos de tono que incluso avergonzarían al más púdico de los religiosos de los Seguidores de la Luz, tachando al seeker solo por el simple hecho de ser un seeker o de su “desempeño” dentro de la fracción Decepticon.Comentarios que se hacían este par de autobots riendo a carcajadas limpias, lengua lasciva y aguda para hacer chistes sobre Starscream, quienes no tenían ni idea de que el propio Starscream los escuchaba…-están muertos-dijo el seeker con una óptica asesina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA:  
> Escenas graficas, lenguaje explícito y gore entre mechas
> 
>  
> 
> Personajes originales:  
> Brawlbone, Scrapfire, Spark, Harsher, Blackdown.

 

**El comandante Decepticon.**

Soundwave herida se estremeció, sintiendo por medio de su telepatía la agresividad despedida por el seeker quemándole cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo mecánico…

Todo comenzó tenido un atentado en unas de sus bases ocultas en uno de los sistemas poco conocidos para ambas fracciones, un planeta inavitable de vida orgánica o mecánica, usaba como base para suministros de reserva para su ejército, realizando las tareas diarias clasificando y transportando va ocurriendo un inesperado ataque furtivo de la fuerza autobot igual de temida como la DJD, los Wreckers.

Gran parte de la estructura subterránea colapso sobre ellos sepultando vivos una parte mientras la otra fallecía con una muerte rápida del colapso de rocas y vigas de metal macizo, el fuego armado se abría contra el otro, la metralla de Bulkhead barriéndolo todo, el arpón de Impacto blandida sin piedad cortando y desgarrando los cuerpos, Whirl con una risa lunática disparaba con sus armas gemelas desde lo alto de unas vigas derribadas y Wheeljack se abría camino con sus espadas con una gracia mortífera.

Soundwave protegía entre sus brazos a sus casetes Rumble y Frenzy quienes gritaban de pánico al tiempo que corría e enviaba alertas a la base principal.

-¡casetes ir adentro!-

Los dos chiquillos acataron la orden transformándose y aguardando en el interior de su carrie, en eso Soundwave grito sintiendo el dolor ajeno infligido sobre Laserbeak al ser herido en el aire por la metralla de Whirl.

-¡NOOO!-

Grito con estática histérica en su voz estremeciendo la cabina de sus propios receptores, deteniéndose para voltear hacia atrás a la zona de batalla hecha un caos e incendio por doquier, buscando en medio de la desesperación a su cría herida, encontrándola con el ala destrozada soltando chispas y retorciéndose en un ángulo extraño al caer de picada a tal altura, corrió saltando los cuerpos de los caídos entre los obstáculos de escombro para ir a recogerla en brazos, Laserbeak al ver a Soundwave lloriqueo, moviendo su única ala aun intacta e arrastrándose hacia adelante cuando el cañón de la metralla de Bulkhead cambio su dirección centrándose en ellos.

Una brisa cortante paso a una velocidad vertiginosa al lado de Soundwave y una ráfaga de disparos se abrió sobre Bulkhead perforando y quemando la gruesa armadura de su cuerpo voluminoso haciéndolo retroceder, Soundwave llego hacia Laserbeak atrayéndolo en consigo, el pequeño cuerpo temblando sin parar de derramar aceite de sus heridas, ocultando su cara en el cuello del carrie. Arrodillado Soundwave miro hacia arriba, al seeker barriendo al fuego enemigo en su forma mecha, centrándola en especial en Bulkhead y Whirl.

-¡evacuen! ¡Al portal, maldita sea!-con una acrobacia hacia atrás se volvió a transformar en jet escapando de los disparos de Wheeljack, arreglándoselas en navegarse en un espacio no apropiado para voladores como son los tipos de marcos tales como Starscream, girando, esquivando y disparando, con las rocas desprendiéndose del techo amenazando con caer sobre el seeker tricolor, en una vuelta Starscream se giro transformándose en medio del aire y propinándole una patada en la cara de Impactor, dejándole una guía oscura de metal quemado con el fuego de su turbina/tacón arrebatándole a Impactor un quejido de dolor y por la fuerza del choque sacándolo de balanza cayendo de espaldas, Starscream rodo por el suelo tomando una de las bombas desactivadas del Wrecker programándola con una mano de dedos hábiles sin siquiera mirarla, completamente centrado en el enemigo con su brazo alzado al frente disparando la carga de la munición de rayos nulos.

Springer y Kup se escudaban entre los escombros con las llamas peligrosamente a unos metros de ellos pero lo ignoraron, combatiendo los disparos de Starscream devolviendo el fuego usando las vigas como escudo.

Starscream gruño al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Impactor levantarse con las claras intenciones de darle una estocada con el arpón, a los pocos segundos se giro posicionándose en un que los disparos de Kup y Springer no lo alcanzan y disparo a Impactor en la cara repetidas veces que el calor de la munición creo humo con el choque al metal.

-eres igual de resistente que el viejo Megatron, perdedor-

 Un rugido bestial de Impactor fue lo suficiente para hacer que Starscream se apartara con sus propulsores al máximo, mirando como aquel dril perforaba la pared en la que segundos antes se encontraba el seeker, dejando a un enfurecido Impactor con un brillo peligroso en su óptica amarilla.

Aumentando la potencia de sus propulsores Starscream pronto se abrió camino hacia el portal del puente, arrojo la bomba programada detonándose en el momento justo en el que ya se encontraba atravesando la zona segura del portal, destruyendo los páneles de control y creando una reacción en cadena debido a las bombas que eran la fuente de alimentación del portal, estallando con ferocidad.

-¡retirada!-

Grito Kup hacia los miembros de su equipo, siendo su voz opacada por las detonaciones en serie.

Una mano cayó sobre el hombro de Impactor, deteniéndolo de cometer una locura como el ir en aventarse hacia lo que quedaba del portal solo para ir en caza del seeker.

-ya escuchaste, fue una orden soldado-dijo Bulkhead atrayendo a compañero hacia atrás, con una última mirada de rabia miro como los escombros envueltos en fuego cayeron sobre la zona del portal, ya ni siquiera podía acercarse para captar la emisión de la direccional dejadas por el viaje de hoyo de gusano dejados por la teletransfortación que flotaban como un fino polvo en el aire, soltó un gruñido y escupió al suelo, volteándose para seguir a Bulkhead, se paso su única mano el lado dañado de su cara, sintiendo la capa del metal ennegrecido gestando una mueca de dolor con el solo toque de sus dedos.

-algún día tendré su pequeño cuello en mis manos-

 

 

Starscream dio un giro en el aire transformándose y cayo firme al suelo, su cuerpo completamente cubierto de hollín negro opacando el reciente encerado que se había hecho.

Miro alrededor frunciendo el ceño.

-¿qué es lo que paso? ¿Porque estamos en medio de la nada?-camino aunque con algo de dificultad ya que sus tacones se hundían en la suave tierra, haciendo un poco de fuerza para desclavarlas de la tierra, los soldados que se encontraban presentes eran un total de trece, todos en buena función y recubiertos de hollín, Soundwave también se encontraba presente sosteniendo en brazos a su cría herida dándole consuelo, al fijarse en el estado de Laserbeak Starscream soltó un bramido-¡se supone que deberíamos estar en la base principal de la némesis! ¡yo programe los códigos del traslado!-

-habían derrumbes por todos lados, comandante-dijo un valiente, un mech morado y blanco, más joven que los demás-pueda que parte de los escombros cayera golpeando el panel de mando, señor-

Las alas de Starscream tintinearon pero para los presentes aquel gesto paso desapercibido debido a que ninguno eran seekers, excepto Soundwave quien era un telépata.

Starscream alzo los brazos al cielo con mal humor.

-¡perfecto! ¡Perdidos a la buena de Primus quien sabe donde!-se quejo aun más atorándose el tacón en el suelo a la altura del tobillo-¡podemos estar en cualquier rincón de la galaxia debido a una estúpida roca!-

-podríamos mandar un mensaje de socorro a la némesis, comandante-dijo otro soldado, uno de azul con visores protectores rojos y curiosas antenas que le recordaban a Shockwave.

-¿con tal distancia e ubicación desconocidas?-se giro para enfrentarlos con la mirada aunque algo gracioso al estar atrapado con el pie enterrado en el suelo, aleteando para guardar el equilibrio y no caerse-tardaríamos semanas o meses para que den con el mensaje de socorro de ida y vuelta-

-¿hay otra opción, señor?-

Starscream gruño bajo pero el soldado no se inmuto.

-Soundwave, haz lo que siempre haces-

Pese a la máscara, sabía que el telépata estaba haciendo una mueca.

-Soundwave: mandar mensaje de socorro veinte minutos antes-

-para que me moleste en dar la orden de lo obvio ¡por supuesto que lo harías!-

Al ver que todos guardaban silencio observando al seeker tricolor fue cuando Starscream volvió hablar.

-¿alguna otra duda?-

-¿necesita ayuda, comandante?-

-¡no!-

Con un movimiento brusco perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas, rápido dos soldados se acercaron para ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué ustedes no se les dificulta pararse?-murmuro entre dientes dejándose ayudar en ponerlo de vuelta en pie, si usaba sus propulsores para volar estaría quemando combustible de más y no podría arriesgarse a eso con la falta de reconocimiento en nuevo territorio completamente desconocido.

Era el panorama de un extenso desierto con un sol de color naranja tornasol, perdidos en la noción del tiempo siguieron avanzando para poder encontrar algo de sombra y protegerse del sol abrazador que parecía hacer arde la tierra árida queriendo derretir sus pies a cada paso que daban, el suelo se volvía más arenoso y con ello les cayo de lleno una tormenta de arena tan abrasiva que les rasguñaba el metal generándoles comezón. Laserbeak dormía tranquilo en los brazos de Soundwave, acariciando el lomo con cariño con el pulgar, haciendo uso de su telepatía para amortiguar el dolor en la pequeña criatura espía aunque eso significara activar las autodefensas creándole los efectos somníferos del sueño y hubo algo que a los pocos minutos término llamando la atención de Soundwave.

-Soundwave: detecta señales de interferencia estática-

Las ópticas de Starscream se agrandaron con la repentina noticia.

\- ¿interferencia estática? ¿De qué tipo?-

\- contenido analizado: desconocida, fuente: cybertroneana-

-¡escuchen con atención!-grito bajo el rugido de la tormenta de arena-¡preparen sus armas! ¡Pueda que no nos encontremos solos en este lugar, preparaos!-

El sonido de los armas activándose se escucho apenas audible, dejándolas en modo de carga bajo tención de estar entrando en territorio hostil.

-irradiación de procedencia: 6,54 minutos de aproximación-

-¡comandante! ¡Eso es justo enfrente de nosotros!-

Las alas se agitaron deteniendo el avance en seco, parando a todos los demás al seguirle detrás de él, Starscream espero otro análisis de Soundwave manteniendo la guardia en alto e mirando con sospecha todo sus alrededor.

-mugrienta tormenta de arena…-su óptica se torno tenue, aclarando su visión de rango en búsqueda de cualquier señal de movimiento o escáner de calor térmico que le pudiera ayudar en localizar algo o alguien.

Soundwave se sobresalto viéndose sorprendida.

-localización de fuente: debajo de nosotros-

Todos se alarmaron pero Starscream los silencio a todos bastándole una sola orden, el seeker se  movió un poco al frente frunciendo el ceño e pateo la arena, todos los presentes solo lo observaron unos minutos más cuanto algo metálico se escucho con el taconeo.

Starscream rápido se centro en Soundwave.

-es la cubierta de una nave-

Soundwave se arrodillo al lado de Starscream maniobrando a una cría dormida con un brazo y plantando su mano en la superficie de metal, enviando frecuencias de onda cacofónicas de ida y vuelta.

-detección: tripulación nula-

-suficiente para mí-

Cargando en máximo el arma de su brazo estallo un punto al azar del suelo mandando volar trozos de metal y arena quemada, escuchándose como rugía el interior con el paso del aire  por la abertura en un sonido hueco de rugido, el soldado de las curiosos antenas con el nombre código de Blackdown se introdujo primero, haciendo un escaneo rápido con las armas en alto teniendo como única luz el puntero de sus armas y el infrarrojo de detección de calor para guiarse en la oscuridad total.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de tener un registro.

-Pasillos limpios, no hay enemigo a la vista-dijo a través del comunicador, asomándose por el umbral de un túnel profundo ya que la luz de su puntero parecía ser tragado por la densa oscuridad, también el lugar se encontraba un poco inclinado por lo que descendía a paso cauteloso por los pasillos, dándole a entender que se encontraba en una nave y no en una base asentada como tal-permiso para profundizar más a fondo la cubierta de la nave-

-permiso concebido-

Mientras Blackdown se adentraba más a los pasillos el resto descendía por el tramo de entrada improvisada resguardándose de la tormenta, escuchándose el alivio de sus voces después de un largo viaje de horas perdidos en el desierto.

Starscream contemplo los alrededores llevándose una mano al lado de la cabeza accionando la linterna del frente de su casco y acerándose a las puertas con un par de centímetros de separación, la examino minuciosamente antes de dar unos pasos hacia tras.

-ustedes dos, empujen esas puertas-

Dos soldados se situaron al pie de las puertas metiendo sus manos en la estrecha envergadura retirándolas hacia los lados con mucha dificultad, el pie de uno de los dos se deslizaba en el hueco para ejercer más fuerza a la puerta y retraerla devuelta a la pared con el familiar sonido e aroma del oxido llegándoles, evidencia de la falta de mantenimiento e abandono era notoria.

-interesante-dijo Starscream una vez avanzando hacia el frente alumbrando el interior de lo que parecía ser una cabina de mando espaciosa y con una longitud apropiada para los tripulantes de primera línea de navegación.

No había cadáveres, no había señales de desastre, ni una sola evidencia que detonara una vibración de peligro en Starscream, la cabina se encontraba en completo abandono, cubierta por una densa capa de polvo por donde Starscream pasó su dedo en una de las tantas mesas que intuyo era comunicaciones.

-el estilo y diseño de la nave es peculiar-dijo alguien seguido de otro más.

-los asientos son muy grandes… no hay orgánicos que puedan alcanzar nuestro tamaño, dudo que sea una nave de orgánicos-

-claro que hay organicos más grandes que un cybertroneano, están los Dyns-

-esas son babosas en forma de microbios-dijo otro con asco sacando la lengua acentuando su disgusto-puedo sentir sus gelatinosos cuerpos meterse en mis costuras-

-son como bolsas de agua trasparente-

-¿y qué hay de los Zsarnokok, eh?-

-¿Qué son los Zsarnokok?-dijo el más joven, a lo que los otros dos sonrieron con malicia mal intencionada girando hacia el mech morado y blanco.

-¿no sabes lo que son? Bueno no me extrañaría, eres muy joven… eres un nacido en guerra después de todo-el mech verde se le acerco, pasándole un brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo con un gesto gandul, acercando su mano libre con tres dedos levantados en la cara del joven-los Zsarnokok son una de las tres cosas que un cybertroneano nunca se le cruzaría en el camino, ni pensarlo dos veces-

El mech asintió con lentitud frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuáles son las otras dos?-

Se les unión el otro, uno de color rojo y negro.

-uno, los Quintessons, dos los Dire Wraiths y por últimos los Zsarnokok-con la punta del dedo toco la nariz del joven, este le dio un manotazo no gustándole aquel trato-me imagino que has oído hablar de los Dire Wraiths ¿cierto? Pues ahora… imagina una especie de orgánicos que igualan el tamaño y peso de un ground cybertroneano de la altura de Astrotrain y que pueda ingerir energon como nosotros-

Ópticas agrandas fueron su respuesta.

-lo estas inventando-

-no, son capaces, dicen… cuentan por ahí… que su sangre es acido, que si nos toca su sangre nos carcomerá el metal vivo hasta hacernos un agujero-

El horror se vio reflejado en las ópticas del joven tragando con dificultad.

-¿ah… si?-

-son criaturas tan terribles que las evitamos como lo hacemos con los Dire Wraiths, nunca nos metemos en su territorio pero… si te llegaras a meter aunque sea por accidente…-hizo un además con ambas manos haciendo un sonido con la lengua repetida veces-serás convertido en un charco de metal fundido burbujeante si te escupen con su vomito-

-y ellos… ¿de verdad consumen energon?-

-dicen las malas lenguas… que son como una especie prima hermana de la nuestra, pero orgánica-

El mech verde asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa hacia su cómplice.

-sí y son muy feos, terriblemente feos-

-tiene extremidades de tentáculos, como los Dire Wraiths-el joven se sobresalto pero el brazo sobre sus hombros  impidió que diera un paso hacia atrás-tienen garras, colmillos, son a veces deformes y grotescos… pero lo interesante de ellos… es que son unos piratas-

-¿piratas?-su voz hizo un poco de estática.

-su planeta se pudrió, obligándolos a desplazarse por el espacio, navegando e arrasando todo barco o crucero que se les atraviese en el camino, devorando a sus prisioneros o vendiéndolos como esclavos-

-¿quieren dejar al pobre chico en paz?-dijo otro mech, uno morado con negro con un ceño fruncido.

 -¿Qué acaso tu no le temes al Holandés Errante, Spark?-los tres se voltearon mirando al otro, uno claramente asustado por lo que acababa de escuchar y los otros dos entre la irritación y la diversión.

-son viejos cuentos para sparklings-

-eso dices tú-

-cuidado con el Holandés Errante… lo tripula el capitán más terrible de todos de su especie caníbal-se acerco susurrando el nombre-Krasna Amurg-

Los dos se alejaron sonrientes dejando al pobre Harsher paralizado con la mirada clavada hacia el frente.

Spark solo le dio una mirada fea a Brawlbone y Scrapfire.

 

 

Starscream revisaban los sistemas metido debajo del tablero de mando conectando y cortando cables, al terminar con su tarea coloco la placa devuelta en un lugar y acciono un par de swith, hubo un pitido leve, suave, con una leve energía estática recorriendo la maraña de cables, se arrastro saliendo del compartimiento y estando de rodillas tecleo un patrón presionando al final unas teclas esperando a que se reiniciara la computadora, había hecho ese truco un par de veces hace años atrás cuando aun tenía su laboratorio científico al lado de Skyfire y Wheeljack… pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, antes de la guerra Decepticon/Autobot.

 La pantalla parpadeo, tardando bastante tiempo hasta que se encendieron por completo en serie el resto de pantallas.

-supongo que si quedaba algo de energía en esta barco fantasma-

Se levanto con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su oscuro rostro, orgulloso de no haber perdido el toque de sus habilidades en arreglar una viaja carcasa de una nave de dudoso tiempo de antigüedad, bueno… temporal, la energía no duraría mucho.

-ahí tienes Soundwave, has tu magia-

-Ravage: conéctate y recaba toda la información de archivos internos y caja negra-

El casete pantera salió disparado del telépata, ingresando en la una parte de la cabina encendiendo múltiples luces del tablero, a los pocos segundos abrió un canal que le permitió a Soundwave navegar, enseguida se apodero del resto del control del tablero ingresando a los archivos principales, la luces en la cabina parpadeo hasta que se ilumino por completo cegando a la mayoría de improviso y cambiando los infrarrojos a la visión normal. Del frente del tablero una pantalla holográfica apareció acercando los cuatro metros de largo y tres de alto a la vista de todos pero yacía en estática temporal, Soundwave rápido escribió los códigos de la Némesis enlazando tanto el mensaje de socorro y usando el código de serie de la nave como un enlace de ubicación en el canal que había conectado hacia la Némesis.

Ahora solo era tiempo de esperar a que alguien en la Némesis diera luz verde de abrir el canal pese a la dudosa procedencia de la nave.

Ravage, incomoda, le envió un aviso a Soundwave, recibiéndola y leyendo lo que era.

Al mismo tiempo, Starscream recibió un mensaje en su red de comunicación.

-¿Qué?-dijo cortante y lo más normal.

-comandante… creo que debería ver esto-hablo Blackdown desde el otro lado de la línea, enviándole una transmisión en vivo al seeker, Starscream lo acepto levantando un delgado compartimiento de su ante brazo apareciendo una pequeña holograma de lo que estaba grabando el soldado, agrandando las ópticas ante lo que veía.

Blackdown apuntaba su brazo hacia la habitación, grabando a través de un diminuto cable con lente de cámara  que salía de su muñeca con una pequeña linterna igual a la cámara, pasándola con lentitud en la extensa cámara de casi mil  contenedores de capsulas instaladas en filas que tupian hasta el fondo, no podría decir de cuantos celdas eran, caminando hasta la siguiente fila tras otras, las celdas yacían recubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo pero se podría hacer una idea que había algo dentro al verde en el interior una mancha oscura, Blackdown sin decir nada se acerco, escuchándose sus pisadas haciendo eco en el suelo de malla metaliza hasta detenerse en una de las enormes capsulas, dejo su arma en la funda, sin dejar de grabar en su mano diestra, con la zurda aparto la capa de polvo que se había convertido en grueso filtro por el tiempo indefinido de acumulación.

Dentro de las capsula llena de liquido se encontraba en cybertroneano en estasis, conectado con mascarilla y una serie de cables conectados detrás de la espalda.

Si, era un cybertroneano pero con rasgos más salvajes.

-¿ve lo mismo que yo veo, señor?-

Starscream solo permanecía mirando la transmisión.

Blackdown siguió con otra capsula, parándose con las puntas de sus pies retirando la capa del cristal.

-este también tiene las mismas características… no puede ser coincidencia-movía la mano grabando otro ángulo de las filas-son miles de filas de predacons en estasis-subió el brazo contemplando el mecanismo que yacía conectado a las capsulas, largos tubos que descendías del techo interconectados en redes de conductos, había unos de cables en particular que llamaban la atención, uno verde fluorescente, el liquito se encontraba conectado a las capsulas, otro cable pero oscuro bajaba conectado a lo que parecía ser un contenedor alocado individualmente en cada una de las capsulas, Blackdown escalo entre las conexiones de las capsulas teniendo cuidado de no desconectarlas, consiguiendo llegar en la cima de la tapadera plana y acercarse al contenedor negro-esto parece ser… un mecanismo de anclaje automatizado-

_“-¿puedes abrirlo?-”_

-me temo que si lo hago podría activarlo y hacer que cumpla su función-

_“-su función…-”_

No era necesario averiguar más, Starscream sabia de sobra lo que yacía contenido dentro.

-son aceleradores de circuitos, hay uno en cada capsula de estasis y…-

 _“-¿y? ¿y qué?... Blackdown_ -”

Blackdown bajo de la capsula haciendo sonar el piso metálico y avanzo hacia adelante, para Starscream parecía que aquello le está tomando una eternidad sintiendo el bombeo de su chispa zumbando en su pecho, el soldado se detuvo en frente de varias capsulas aparentemente estalladas con el metal de la base arrancados y un par de cadáveres de predacons deteriorados carcomidos por el oxido, volvió a mirar hacia las filas notando que eran bastantes las que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Había algo más en el fondo pero incluso con eso los nervios de Blackdown como los de Starscream salían a flote comenzando a sudar si era buena idea el permanecer aun en ese lugar.

_“-regresa-”_

-…-

 _“-dije que regresaras, es una orden_ -”

Blackdown rodeo los cuerpos siguiendo su exploración.

-Starscream-la voz de Soundwave saco a Starscream de su ensimismamiento girándose hacia la telépata, por un momento nadie decía nada ya que fijo en la enorme pantalla holográfica sobre el panel de control se mostraba una grabación muda con terrible deterioro en sus gráficos pero eran las suficientes nítidas como para entender lo que se trababa las grabaciones.

Escenas de mutilaciones, escenas de secuestros y esclavos, filmaciones al azar que Ravage había logrado conseguir y las había filtrado a la luz a Soundwave quien las mostraba a todos los presentes sin orden secuencial a una velocidad desenfrenada.

Claro está que esa no era su intención, no lo hacía apropósito, Soundwave seguía conectado al tablero y lo que estaban viendo era lo que Soundwave estaba recibiendo con todos los bancos de datos abiertos dentro de su mente, paralizada dentro del estupor ante tanta crudeza.

La razón era muy simple y resbalo de la boca de Starscream.

-Quintessons-

_-“comandante”-_

La mirada de Starscream bajo hacia la pantalla de su brazo.

Un cementerio de infinitos cuerpos desmembrados, otros colgados en el techo o clavados en las paredes despojados de sus partes y solo con el armazón de sus esqueletos, insignias autobot, insignias decepticon, neutrales tal vez, inundaban la bodega de la planta baja recubriéndola por completo, Blackdown yacía al pie de la barandal mirando hacia abajo el cementerio con abundante olor a oxido y batería de acido desbaratando el metal en avanzado estado de necrosis férrea.

-¡Blackdown! coloca explosivos en cada punto de esas capsulas de contención-rugió con ferocidad Starscream-¡Brawlbone y Scrapfire! coloquen explosivos en cada uno de los pasillos ¡al resto que no le asigne una tarea los quiero a todos a fuera de esta nave ahora mismo!-

Rápido todo mundo se movilizo saliendo de su estupor e entrando en acción.

-¡haremos volar esta maldita nave del infierno!-

Soundwave se altero y Ravage fue expulsada del tablero transformándose en su apariencia felina.

-negativo: destruir nave es destruir ubicación actual-

-¡me atengo a las consecuencias!-

-Starscream no piensa con juicio-

-¡Starscream cree tener el suficiente juicio como para hacer arder esta nave!-remedo a Soundwave.

-contactar Némesis, primordial-

-¡es una nave Quintesson! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Está perfectamente intacta, no hay tripulantes muertos, no hay daños en los sistemas, hay un almacén lleno de esbirros bestia puestos en éxtasis y una fosa de cybertroneanos pudriéndose en oxido!-con las alas en alto e apretando los puños-no fue abandonada, la dejaron deliberadamente aquí, un atraco durmiente de guerra ¡voy a eliminarla aunque eso signifique dejarnos a todos en la deriva de la nada!-

-decisión precipitada, nos matara a todos-

-¡ya estamos muertos al estar pisando este lugar! ¡Blackdown!-grito por el comunicador-anula el mecanismo de los aceleradores, si todos tienen una secuencia automática entonces se deben de activar con algo para que haga tal acción, encuéntrala y córtala-

-localizar Némesis primero, Starscream-dio un paso al frente la telepata.

-no, esta nave no hará despertar a sus esbirros, los Quintesson no tardaran en darse cuenta que violamos esta nave, entre más rápido mejor-dio un paso hacia Soundwave retándola.

Con eso Soundwave no respondió, adoptando una posición firme, claramente dividido en tomar dos opciones que le causaban conflicto interno, aprovechando esto Starscream tomó el control de la situación manejándola a su manera. Ravage se removió intranquila moviendo la punta de su cola y avanzando al lado de Soundwave quien por fin tomó la decisión de desistir en seguir insistiendo en contactar a la Némesis siguiendo al seeker en silencio.

La tormenta de arena se había disipado, dejando correr una corriente caliente de la sofocante atmosfera del planeta, Ravage miraba el horizonte encontrando bello sus matices, distintos de los de Cybertron que al no tener atmosfera era carente de tener tales espectáculos bellos como los atardeceres o puestas del sol, el felino se giro sintiendo que el campo magnético de su cuidador se movía y en automático ella la siguió abriéndose paso en las dunas que ondeaban sus arenas con la brisa del viento alzando olas de arenas, todos se encaminaron a una distancia segura lo más podían de la nave de guerra Quintesson hasta situarse en lo alto de unas colinas de las dunas contemplando a Starscream al pie del agujero de la nave a la distancia, desde aquella altura el comandante aéreo parecía una hormiga, un punto negro en la arena.

-Ravage… ¿Soundwave tomo una buena decisión?-

La felina ladeo la cabeza, estrechando más su óptica en Starscream de cuclillas, ayudando a Blackdown a subir y tirar de él hacia arriba.

-tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿Qué decisiones se nos hacen tomar como correctas?-

-eliminar nave Quintesson… ¿buena decisión?-

Starscream prendió vuelo llevando a Blackdown consigo.

-¿por ser nuestro único contacto en comunicación?-

-no… levantar alertas por desaparición de punto enclave enemigo al enemigo-

La tierra sufrió una sacudida, una onda extendiéndose del centro hacia a los alrededores y al siguiente sacudida de la explosión levanto como burbuja la arena en donde se sepultada la nave, levantando toda la arena hacia arriba con la llamarada eclosionando del centro, una tercera onda expansiva volvió pero con más violencia que la primera, barriendo por todo la zona y todos los presentes levantaron sus brazos para protegerse de ola de arena y viento empujados por la explosión, en el cielo Starscream volaba rompiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa burlando el empuje de la explosión detrás de él.

Vieron arder toda la nave en grandes llamaradas levantando una densa cortina negra, en un vaivén de danzas haciendo juego con el atardecer el horizonte.

 

 

Cansados, todo mundo yacía sentado en el suelo…

La caída de la noche era una terrible pesadilla, la baja de la temperatura congelándoles los circuitos al punto de que el aceite y energon interno fluían con lentitud, dos soldados cayeron presa de la helada mientras que los demás temblaban frotándose con desesperación los brazos o manos congeladas, hacer una hoguera era tarea imposible por aquel territorio arenoso, Starscream de vez en cuanto encendía sus propulsores solo para calentar las manos de Soundwave y frotar a Laserbeak, las ópticas del seeker parpadeaban con la amenazando de caer bajo los efectos del frio, múltiples ventanillas de alerta se encendían sin fin marcando las partes dañadas de su cuerpo, el sistema de alarma volvía a insistir pero Starscream lo ignoraba cancelando los protocoles, el sistema esporádicamente volvía anunciarte esta vez con un dolor agobiando proviniendo de la espalda baja del seeker, a regañadientes se vio obligado a dar un vistazo a las alerta, un vistazo rápido encontrando que los nervios de sus alas se encontraban en estado crítico si no recibía atención médica urgente.

Gruñendo y sabiendo que estaba gastando más energía cada vez que encendía sus propulsores, los encendió permitiendo que Soundwave volviera a poner sus manos bajos sus tacones y frotar a la cría con sus manos, pese que el proceso fuera doloroso para ambos.

Ravage se encontraba resguardada del frio junto con Rumble y Frenzy por lo que los tres no sufrían tanto las consecuencias del frio protegidos por la telépata.

Todos levantaron la mirada a causa del tembloroso movimiento frenético de las alas, la cara de Starcream yacía oculta entre sus brazos apoyados a las rodillas, parecía estar durmiendo pero era todo lo contrario, dormir en esas condiciones significaba la muerte, tenían que aguantar y sobrevivir la noche para encontrar otra forma de salir de ese planeta inhóspito.   

Al levantar su mano Hasher gimió con dolor, rompiendo la suave capa de hielo de las articulaciones y conexiones de sus codos e muñecas, estirando su mano a las alas del seeker y sintiéndolas como el hielo mismo, Starscream no reacciono, Hasher siguió insistiendo en mover las alas.

-comandante… no debe dormir-

La óptica de Starcream parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza, levantando el rostro centímetros de sus brazos con la visión nublada, la mirada perdida en algún punto murmurando.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? ¿Ya se averío?-Scrapfire entrecerraba los ojos en el seeker susurrante.

-no idiota… es lengua vorsiana-Brawlbone se tallo el rostro, tieso e insensible para su desagrado-la lengua nativa de los seekers-

-así que… ¿estará alucinando?-ladeo la cabeza el mech rojo

-o rezándole a Primus-

-Primus se olvido de nosotros-

Ambos giraron hacia Spark quien estaba detrás de ellos abrazando su rifle de asalto como sí su vida dependiera de ello, tendía capas de hielo recubriendo sus manos y hombros.

-Primus se olvido de sus hijos… Primus nos abandono hace eones-

-si, pues bien… no soy un religioso como para andar creyendo en esas cosas-

-hereje…-soltó alguien por ahí, escuchándose como un susurro, Brawlbone le dio una mirada que le decía “ten cuidado” a Scrapfire, por estar tocando un tema delicado, sobre todo en tales circunstancias extremas en la que se encontraban, encontrando que varias miradas se posaban en el mech rojo con expresiones peligrosas.

-los no creyentes traerán desgracia a sus pares, tal como dijo Primus-dijo un segundo más a un par de metros alejado.

-no recuerdo haber leído eso en las guías de Primus-gruño Scrapfire girándose hacia el otro soldado.

La mano de Brawlbone cayó en el hombro de Scrapfire, tratando de trasmitirle que guardara silencio.

-es… ¿es en serio?-pero lo mando al diablo-¿a esto hemos ido a parar?-miradas afilabas, rojas y amarillas, lo juzgaban con severidad.

-conducta inapropiada, soldados desistan de las agresiones-

Pero nadie escucho a Soundwave y Starcream yacía perdido dentro de sí mismo hablando en vorsiano.

-¿saben qué? Váyanse a la mierda-escupió Scrapfire.

-¡maten al blasfemo!-

Brawlbone se aparto gritando, soldados enfurecidos se arrojaron hacia adelante sobre Scrapfire, el mech rojo se defendió lanzando puñetazos a cada agresor, los demás solo observaban o lloraban abranzando sus piernas sabiendo que estaban en las ultimas y que no sobrevivirían la noche.

-¡comandante!-grito en suplica Hasher con sus manos en el hombro del seeker sacudiéndolo-¡comandante despierte!-

-¡acción denegada, deténganse soldados!-grito Soundwave-¡acción denegada!-

Gritos barbáricos, puñetazos y patadas, dentro de una maraña de mechas con la adrenalina corriendo por sus bombas y sistemas, se encontraban segados desahogándose con la violencia, Scrapfire cayo de la colina de dunas al ser envestido por el soldado, cayendo ambos rodando cuenta abajo seguidos de los otros bajando por las dunas deslizándose en ellas. Al caer al suelo Scrapfire rodo quedando arriba del mech propinándole puñetazos a la cara pero se aparto tratando de restablecerse en pie esquivando otro golpe furtivo, recibió una patada al estomago y otra a su costado derribándola al suelo, una lluvia de pisotones cayeron sobre Scrapfire sin piedad abollando sus extremidades, el mech de rojo se cubría la cabeza protegiéndose de la agresión, el sonido del rugir de un motor se escucho y Brawlbone se unió a la pelea en defensa de su compañero derribando a dos en el transcurso.

Cayendo arriba del mech rápido lo sujeto por la ranura del cuello acercándola a su cara.

-¡¿perdieron el juicio?!-

Otro soldado apareció pateando al mech verde al estomago, quitándolo de encima del soldado.

-¡traidor! ¡Brawlbone también es un hereje!-

-¡la ira de Primus recae sobre nosotros!-

Brawlbone le dio un puñetazo.

Arriba en la colina de dunas todos escuchaban pero no hacían nada, Blackdown con total parsimonia limpiaba sus armas quitando el hielo con una lima y revisaba la carga de su munición procurando que se encontrara en buen estado, también limpiando sus pistolas del hielo para después cargarlas e activarlas tirando de las correderas hacia atrás ajustándolas y subir la intensidad del impacto a crítico, iluminándose una delgada línea de luz verde por el cuerpo de ambas pistolas gemelas, se paró caminando con dificultad escuchándose el hielo romperse de las articulaciones de sus rodillas cayéndose a la arena a cada paso que daba hasta detenerse frente a Soundwave, sus antenas hicieron un tintineo moviéndose arriba y quedándose hacia abajo hablando con voz monótona.

-permiso para disparar a matar-

-denegada-dijo rápido y firme.

-permiso para disipar la pelea, cero bajas entre nuestra fracción-

-permiso concebido-

Todos miraban con horror a Blackdown ya que su primer pensamiento era fusilar a todos sin remordimiento. El mech azul asintió con la cabeza de forma cortes a la lugarteniente antes de dar media vuelta corriendo hacia la turba de Cons haciendo relajo, salto deslizándose empinada abajo al tiempo que apuntaba sus pistolas gemelas con media de potencia e abriendo fuego a quema ropa, el mercenario con gran habilidad se movía usando las llantas de sus pies para deslizarse y patinar en la arena, disparando en cada punto débil que el visor protector tenía programado localizando y clasificando extremidades desprotegidas.

Arriba en la colina todos se miraban entre sí, escuchando gritos y maldiciones, disparos y laridos de dolor hasta que quedo todo en silencio con el olor desagradable de metal chamuscado.

Scrapfire se arrastro usando sus brazos para empujarse en la arena, gruñendole al mech de azul enseñándole la dentadura teñida de aceite que resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios a la barbilla, Blackdown solo se le quedo mirado.

-¡maldito…  autómata!!-

Blackdown le dio una patada en la cara.

El viento alrededor se volvió algo inusual, las antenas de Blackdown se alzaron hacia arriba y miró hacia el cielo al igual que Soundwave entrando en alarma con una invasión masiva de protocolos de transmisión capturadas alterando a sus casetes nerviosos por medio de su vínculo compartido.

Pasaron unos par de minutos para que Starscream volviera a reanimarse parpadeando de forma irregular la óptica, tartamudeando en vorsiano, las palabras de Soundwave hacían eco en sus audios pero no alcanzaba a entender ninguna palabra en la otra lengua estándar de Iacon, podía sentir su cuerpo ladear a un lado al otro, frunció el ceño no encontrando el porqué de eso hasta que miro a su lado encontrando al joven mech también hablándole y señalándose con el dedo apuntando hacia arriba, el procesador de Starscream se vio obligado a trabajar acelerando sus funciones primarias, parpadeo, sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su estupor momentáneo y comenzó a reconocer la lengua estándar solo para mirar sorprendido a su alrededor, hacia el resto de soldados sorprendidos con la atención clava al cielo.

Agito sus alas rompiendo en instante la capa de hielo formada como fragmentos de cristal e  sintiendo fluir su bombeo del energon dentro de su pecho con más prisa en su doloroso cofre, se centro hacia el cielo solo para ser cegado por las luces blancas cubriéndose con sus brazos el rostro gestando una mueca, cada extremidad de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor pero la noción de la sorpresa era lo suficiente como para ignorarla, entre abrió los dedos mirando a través de ellos los faros de luces y la figura oscura de una nave flojeando sobre sus cabezas.

-oh no…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui la primera parte


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Sorpresas inesperadas**

 

El aire que la nave removía con sus amortiguadores de propulsores empujaba también en campo eléctrico que la rodeaba para mantener la estabilidad suspendiéndose en el aire arremolinando la arena acompañada de vapores que eran desprendidos de los propulsores chocando con la temperatura gélida del ambiente, la arena barrio por los pies de los presentes, protegiéndose con sus brazos por la ráfaga de aire arenosa y vapor caliente, una compuerta se abrió en la nave revelando una figura alta de brillantes ópticos rojos.

Starscream puso una mala cara al ver de quién se trataba.

-vaya… ¿aun siguen con vida? eso es sorprendente, considerando los climas extremos de este planeta de este sector galáctico-la voz gruesa y profunda, con un deleite en su voz e sonriendo mostrando una dentadura de colmillos-¿necesitan ayuda?-

Starscream miró a Soundwave bajo un silencio casi doloroso y mutuo entre ellos.

Ambos querían decir si y no al mismo tiempo, nunca en la vida se habían puesto tan de acuerdo en algo por primera vez en sus vidas.

La mirada roja de Starscream se dirigió en Laserbeak y recordó la presencia de Hasher, un reciente integrante a sus filas decepticons… a los ojos de Starscream aun lo consideraba un sparkling que no debería estar ahí, no era más que otro niño de guerra kamikaze mandado al frente de batalla a morir y defender el ideal de su fracción dentro de una guerra sin fin, aunque ciertamente tanto Soundwave como Starscream enviaban a los menores de edad a posiciones o bases operativas menos propensas de sufrir algún ataque del enemigo…

Hasta que los Wrecker atacaron, ellos dieron con una de sus bases fantasma jodiéndolo todo.

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en el oscuro rostro del seeker y Soundwave asintió leyendo su mente con su telepatía en aprobación.

-sácanos de aquí Lockdown-soltó Starscream casi escupiéndolo.

El mercenario movió un dedo como diciendo “no” acompañado de una exclamación de “ah ah ah” juguetón con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cómo se dice? Mi querido comandante-

Gruño el seeker.

-oh querido, gran poderoso Lockdown, serias… tan generoso de… ¿llevarnos en su nave?-Starscream juraba que su cuerpo convulsionaba por cada palabra y no por resultado del frio.

Sonriendo gratificante Lockdown dio una leve reverencia.

-sería un gran placer para mí que dos comandantes de alto rango estén bajo el techo de mi nave, por supuesto-

 Hijo de puta, fue el pensamiento de Starscream y Soundwave en ese momento no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con lo mismo.

 

 

Una vez que se llevaron a los que necesitaban con más urgencia asistencia médica a los soldados que sufrieron en gran medida el congelamiento y la hipotermia, Starscream tomó la decisión, obligado por Soundwave, de ir hablar con Lockdown y discutir en diálogo diplomático, otra vez obligado por Soundwave de “sugerirle” a Starscream de no ir a gritarle de lo qué se iba a morir el mercenario y hablar mejor un tema sobre su estancia temporal en asilo para su regreso a la Némesis.

-desgraciado… manco del garfio… porque él…-Starscream seguía maldiciendo entre dientes, abriendo y cerrando los puños casi activando sus garras e enviando protocolos a sus sistemas internos para evitar saltar sobre el mercenario del garfio y sacarle las ópticas con sus garras-¿Cómo es que sabias que estábamos ahí, Lockdown?-dijo una vez teniendo en la mira al mercenario, acercándose a paso tranquilo a su lado-¿recibiste nuestro socorro antes de que desapareciera su fuente?-

-de hecho, no… aunque bien si recibió una notificación pero no la suya, ciertamente nunca me espere a imaginarme en encontrarlos en ese planeta desolado-el mech era más alto que Starscream, tanto que incluso pudría cubrir al seeker bajo su sombra-recibí lecturas del estallido de una nodriza de carga Quintesson, pensé que bien podría conseguir tesoros interesantes en la nodriza, rescatarlos y venderlos en el mercado negro, en un principio pensé que había encallado… no que estuviera varada por un tiempo indefinido hasta que ustedes decidieron eliminarla del mapa-

-no había nada de interesante dentro, te ahorramos una búsqueda innecesaria-agitó su mano al aire como restándole la importancia al tema de “¿Qué era lo que había dentro de la nave?”.

Lockdown lo miró con suma atención, era obvio que no creía en la palabra de Starscream, si no… ¿entonces con que otra razón hubiera encontrado al grupo de Cons varados en un planeta y con un buque de guerra Quintesson reducido en pedazos y cenizas? Era demasiada coincidencia el encontrarlos en el mismo planeta y cerca del lugar del siniestro, en opinión de Lockdown.

-si… lo puedo ver-

Starscream ignoró la insinuación en la voz del mercenario, sabiendo que no le creía del todo, no le importó valiéndole un comino lo que pensara, no iba a soltar nada a aquel patán con la mano de garfio. Al adentrarse a la sala principal hizo nota de lo espaciosa que era el área de forma rectangular unida con el centro de pilotaje por lo que todo se encontraba comunicado, sus soldados aquellos que todavía se encontraban en mejores condiciones tomaban descanso ahí, la mirada del seeker se dirigió hacia los drones que eran los que piloteaban la nave de Lockdowm, criaturas de poca inteligencia como para ser considerados no autodependientes, siempre a la necesidad de tener a un amo al cual servir, eran considerados como mascotas o para compañía, sirviente nada más.

Indagando con curiosidad la estancia la óptica de Starscream se agudizó centrándose en la figura de un joven mecha de matices grises y oscuros de ópticas frías, un mech que reconocía tan bien como alguien que disparaba primero y preguntaba después.

La joyita de Megatron que le encantaba hablar sobre la devoción y de la fría sangre de asesino que el joven mech poseía, una joven promesa, un ideal viviente del concepto Decepticon que el viejo minero siempre decía a algunos de sus tripulantes, en especial restregándoselo en la cara de Starscream.

Maldito desgraciado señor de la guerra, pensó el seeker, recordando que el viejo gladiador le había dicho lo mismo una vez a Starscream de ser también el ideal viviente de los Decepticons solo para manipularlo… el seeker aprendió a nunca volver a creerle al ex minero gladiador.

El seeker fingió no conocerlo haciéndose el loco, en cambio Deadlock no era ningún idiota, supo que el seeker lo miraba con desdén ya que habían estado en la misma tripulación y mismo barco de la Némesis antes de que Deadlock terminara uniéndose a la tripulación de Turmoil.

Lockdown y Starscream caminaron cerca por donde se encontraba Deadlock arreglando los circuitos quemados de unos de los tableros por el mal mantenimiento de unos de los drones, siendo Starscream el regalarle una mirada feroz a Deadlock segundos antes de pasándole de largo con la dignidad en alto como el seeker y comandante de alto rango que era.

-no esperaba que tuvieras un lacayo contigo-

-Deadlock es silencioso, fácil de ignorar su presencia, no le pongan mucha atención-

-ah Deadlock… oí hablar de él-con las manos a la espalda mirando al comando de drones piloteando, eran drones diminutos que le llegaban a la altura de la cadera.

-era el segundo al mando de la tripulación de Turmoil-

Una expresión de “que interesante” sin muchas ganas fue toda la respuesta del seeker, Deadlock observaba a Starscream en silencio tratando de analizar con discreción la reacción del seeker ante la noticia.

-¿no vas a preguntarme el porqué tengo a un segundo al mando en la cubierta de mi nave?-

-¿Qué no es acaso un desertor?-dijo en voz alta a propósito girando su mirada en Lockdown con la barbilla en alto-¿Qué otra explicación seria convincente que no fuera esa, cazador?-

El mercenario se masajeo la mandíbula cuadrada, meditando con cuidado sus palabras.

-digamos que es mi manera de saldar una deuda pendiente entre nosotros, Deadlock y yo tenemos una historia juntos-

-son traficantes ilegales, eso es lo que son-

-traficantes que damos un beneficio-corrigió-es un negocio rentable-

-la DJD querrá su cabeza-la sonrisa de Lockdown pasó a ser una mueca pero rápido la cambio, observando a Starscream pasearse delante de él, escudriñando el resto de la nave como en busca de algo o de tomar precaución, a Lockdown no le importó-apuesto a que Tarn lo colocó al lado de “Grimlock” con una pegatina al no decidirse a cuál de los dos encabezaría la primera fila de “La Lista” de pobres condenados-

Deaklock se estremeció apretando el manojo de cables y el mango de las pinzas para cortar con la mano temblorosa apretando los dientes mientras que Lockdown soltaba una risa muy gruesa y de baja modelación, escuchándose como el eco profundo provenido de un túnel.

-la DJD no puede rastrear mi nave-dijo con orgullo y plena seguridad, como si no le temiera en lo más mínimo el peligro de tener más cargos de lo que ya tenía en su historial por la DJD con incluir el de “traidor por ayudar a un desertor” con una media sonrisa torcida-es indetectable, la tecnología de otras especies es peculiar como lo son de beneficiosas-

-¿así que ayudas a un prófugo dándole asilo?-entrecerró sus ópticas con sospecha, diciendo con cierto sarcasmo lo siguiente-que altruista de tu parte, si alguien más me lo digiera no le creería en lo más mínimo-

-¿Cuándo no he sido yo generoso? Mi señor-se llevo la mano al pecho e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante haciéndose pasar como alguien humilde con su fachada, Starscream hizo una mueca dejando en evidencia su desagrado.

Lockdown era un oportunista como lo era Starscream de timador.

-y para tocar nuestros términos que tu tercer al mando sugirió que habláramos antes de que me gritaras…-las alas de seeker reaccionaron pero el rostro de Starscream permaneció inmutable-lo estuve pensando-

Ante el breve silencio consiguió irritar a propósito al seeker.

-¿y luego?-

-tome la decisión de mandarle un mensaje a la Némesis para un punto de reunión, serán dejados en uno de los puertos interestelares de transito común en espera de su nodriza-

-¡¿que tú qué?!-

-lo siento pero… ya conoces mi reputación-el seeker seguía mirándole con incredulidad-sabes bien que Megatron le puso precio a mi cabeza, no voy a arriesgarme en tentarme a jugar el buen samaritano con su señor Megatron solo porque tuve la decencia de cuidar a sus dos lugartenientes que quedaron desvalidos en medio de la nada a causa de un ataque de los Wreckers, un infortunio, si, para ustedes, pero eso no ablandaría la chispa de piedra de un señor de la guerra como el de Megatron-

-no puedes tirarnos en un puerto crucero, seriamos un blanco de ataque vulnerable-

-oh Starscream… tu eres todo menos inofensivo-la sonrisa con colmillos fue una visión inquietante que estremeció a Starscream-eres una arpía asesina, hay que tener intensos deseos suicidas para encararte frente-

En otras palabras, el cabrón de Lockdown iba a dejar a sus soldados y a él a su suerte.

-¡bien! ¡Sí así van a ser las cosas entonces exijo comunicarme personalmente con la Némesis! ¡Y dar YO la ubicación exacta del punto de encuentro!-le apuntó con el dedo acusador aleteando sus alas en un gesto agresivo.

Con una elegante postura recta y la cabeza en alto, Lockdown escudriño a Starscream con una expresión divertida, le había parecido muy bonita la cara de furia del seeker con esos rasgos finos tornándose salvajes más el brillo intenso de sus ópticas decididas.

-me parece justo-

Soltando un gruñido leve se miraron mutuamente ambos por unos segundos más siendo el seeker el primero en dar el movimiento solo para ya no ver el irritante rostro del mercenario en su campo de visión, sus alas rígidas e inclinadas hacia abajo por la acumulación de estrés en él lo dejaban en evidencia ante la vista de todos, caminando en dirección del pasillo con una postura erguida de hombros.  

-bien, si eso es todo, volveré al ala médica para supervisar a mis soldados y a mi odiosa lugarteniente-

No había dado un paso para salir de la sala principal y entrar al pasillo cuando la enorme figura de Lockdown se interpuso, sigiloso y veloz, pese que Starscream nunca JAMÁS lo admitiría, bloqueándole el camino con el brazo extendido recargado a la otra pared justo a la altura del rostro de Starscream, el seeker parpadeo con la óptica agrandada tomado de sorpresa y dirigió la mirada en Lockdown quién adopto una postura gandul como si fuera algo de la más casual, inclinándose un poco hacia Starscream con un aire juguetón.

Las alas del seeker tintinearon cuando escuchó los susurros de sus soldados detrás de él.

Para Starscream no era ningún secreto el interés romántico de Lockdown por él, haciéndolo muy evidente en varias ocasiones en el pasado cuando aun la Némesis establecían contactó con el caza recompensas ofreciéndoles sus mercancías.

Todavía recordaba aquella vez en que Megatron le hizo esa sugerencia atrevida a Starscream para que aceptara la atención que Lockdown le estaba brindando al seeker, solo para que el mercenario les siguiera proporcionando aquella dotación de energon de alto grado de buena calidad.  Starscream nunca se había sentido tan insultado en su vida, gritándole a Megatron a todo pulmón por atreverse a jugarle al proxeneta.

-¿ahora qué?-su voz casi chillo cruzándose de brazos.

-no cree usted que me merezca… no se-fingió pensar con una enorme sonrisa afilada-¿algo de gratitud tal vez?-

Las ópticas de Starscream se entre cerraron en sospecha cuidadosa.

-¿Qué tal si me da un poco de su cariño? Tal vez puedas hacerme cambiar de parecer y conseguirles una nave auxiliar en vez de dejarlos en un puerto intergaláctico, aunque la nave auxiliar tiene un cierto precio, tú decides-su sonrisa se ensancho aun más-es muy última oferta-

-no te hagas el loco-soltó un bufido y aparto con brusquedad el brazo de Lockdown-bajaremos en puerto según lo acordado-camino furioso escuchándose el taconeo retumbar en el pasillo y volvió a alzar la voz-¡y dale a Blackdown el código de comunicación de enlace de esta nave con la Némesis para que me la de!-

-¿y no quieres que yo mismo lo haga?-dijo con tono burlón-yo la tengo aquí mismo, Stars-

-¡no enlazare mi comunicación contigo!-chillo.

Deadlock frunció el ceño murmurando, ya a mitad de terminar con el cableado dañado.

-cielos, que carácter-

 

 

Puerto Intergaláctico.

Sector XR/9 de Je Veux, planeta Indila.

La nave de Lockdown se había quedado cerca de la órbita del Planeta Indila y una nave auxiliar, de un compartimiento lo suficientemente pequeño pero que podría instalarse veinte mechas, en un espacio algo reducido claro está, la abordaran, descendieron por la atmosfera de Indila siendo un viaje de alrededor de dos horas con 28 minutos estimado.

Lo único que anhelaba el seeker era el salir de esa claustrofóbica prisión y estirar sus alas.

Al descender entre el mar de barcos y cruceros que iban y venían del puerto, Starscream sintió que la libertad se acercaba, sonriendo de una manera inquietante a causa de su claustrofobia ya que se encontraba abrasándose a sí mismo sin parar de taconear a un ritmo constante, cuando el dron piloto se estaciono en cubierta Starscream salió de un salto de su asiento casi embistiendo las puertas de la pequeña nave, todos miraron con extrañeza a su comandante excepto Soundwave quién debido a su telepatía no pudo evitar el “contagiarse” de la ansiedad del seeker saliendo también disparada de su asiento de una forma muy graciosa tratando de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y lanzarse a las puertas patinando al saltar en tierra firme, ambos lugartenientes se encontraban saltando de la alegría con risas nerviosas como si fuera sparklings otra vez, nadie supo si tenerles miedo o no ante la extraña y peculiar escena de su alto mando.

Deadlock fue el último en salir de la nave auxiliar, procurando cubrirse bien el rostro con la túnica gris, él a diferencia de los demás era un fugitivo por la ley buscado en ambos bandos de la fracción pero nadie hizo el intento de detenerlo, aquello le extraño puesto que durante toda la trayectoria de camino se hizo la idea, al ya no estar bajo el cuidado de Lockdown, el tener que abrirse a una pelea, pero tanto los lugartenientes como los soldados no les importo un Deadlock andando libre por ahí, solo Blackdown lo observaba pasiblemente en silencio pero no iba hacer nada a menos de que recibiera una orden directa de uno de sus superiores para ejecutar su acción.

La túnica de Deadlock se removió ondeándose por la salida de aire y vapor de las turbinas de la nave auxiliar preparándose ahora para despegar cerrando sus compuertas y subiendo un par de metros prendiendo vuelo de regreso a la nave de Lockdown, Deadlock permaneció ahí observándola hasta que ya era un pequeño punto en el cielo saliendo de las capas de la atmosfera llena de nubes, suspiro meditando unos segundos más y miró a su alrededor, todavía le costaba creer que se encontraba en libertad en su nueva vida de fugitivo, la multitud concurrida de múltiples especies y razas diferentes, lenguas foráneas o nativas, jalo la pañoleta amarrada alrededor de su cuello para cubrirse la mitad de su rostro y avanzo perdiéndose entre medio de la multitud pensando en su próximo destino, Blackdown todavía seguía mirando el camino por donde Deadlock había desaparecido, sus antenas se movieron hacia adelante y atras antes de perder el interés en el fugitivo y el preció por su cabeza en el cartel de “se busca” escrito en sus visores mostrando una tabla holográfica con la imagen de Deadlock con la leyenda de lo que había hecho.

Aparentemente, aquel mech gris y oscuro, había explotado toda una flota Decepticon él solo con las claras intenciones de atentar contra la vida de Turmoil, fallando en su objetivo y causando muchas bajas de su fracción, en consecuencia Turmoil aclamaba por su cabeza con más vehemencia que la misma fracción Decepticon.

Blackdown tampoco era un santo, había causado bajas dentro de su fracción también pero solo  porque él había seguido ordenes para cometerlos, no veía la diferencia, esa fue en parte una de las razones por las que fue degradado sacado de la primera filas de la línea de ataque.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir que se va a atrasar?! ¡y porque diablos me cortó la comunicación a mí! ¡Soy su segundo!-

Al escuchar el grito del seeker se giro en su dirección observando la discusión que ambos lugartenientes sostenían entre sí.

-tiempo de llegada: cuatro horas, máximo -

-¡¿Por qué demonios vamos a estar haciendo cuatro horas en este lugar?!-alzo los brazos al aire-¡se suponía que deberían estar aquí a más tardar media ahora! ¿¡Qué diablos se le cruzó por la cabeza a ese neandertal de hojalata gris!?-

-circunstancias: comprometida-

-¡¿comprometida a qué?!-

Soundwave dudo, guardando silencio.

-no te dijo nada ¿cierto?-sonrió el seeker con tal arrogancia-ni a su favorita le suelta el chisme por lo que veo-

-Megatron, tiene sus razones-

-¡mentiras! ¿Qué razones serian el que se desviara del plan original que teníamos establecido?-

Soundwave lo pensó con la mano a la barbilla y la otra a la cintura, Starscream dio un taconazo al suelo irritado.

-¡a diablo! Iremos a buscar nuestro propio transporte en este lugar-

-sugerencia: esperar a Némesis-

Se volteó hacia Soundwave.

-sugerencia, buscar barco-

-denegada-

-¡la tuya también!-bramo el seeker-a ver, pido votación, lo que estén a favor de quedarse a esperar levanten la mano-

La mitad de los soldados levantó la mano y la otra mitad que no lo hizo se les quedaron mirando.

Starscream entrecerró los ojos y Soundwave se cruzo de brazos.

Estaban en empate.

-a ver, otra vez… lo que estén a favor de ir a buscar una nave y salir de este planeta, levantarla-

Ocurrió el mismo resultado.

-¿en serio? ¿Alguien quiere cambiar su voto a favor?-

Y luego Scrapfire dijo.

-la última vez que usted tomó una decisión precipitada casi morimos congelados en un planeta náufrago-

Y con eso tres manos se bajaron con la terrible duda sembrada en ellos.

Starscream gesto una mueca adoptando una posición erguida, sabiendo de sobra que Soundwave sonreía detrás de su máscara.

-votación de mayoría: nos quedamos-

Starscream maldijo en vorsiano.

-comandante Starscream, sugiero que nos movamos a una zona menos poblada por orgánicos-

-buena sugerencia Blackdown, Soundwave haz lo que siempre haces-chasqueo los dedos dando un mandato a su tercero y un gruñido escapo de Soundwave pero hizo su tarea de localizar una zona más adecuada para ellos...

 

 

-esto es un gueto-se quejo el seeker.

-presencia de orgánicos: 20 %-

Alzo los brazos al frente.

-es un gueto-

Soundwave lo miro un par de segundos y soltó un bufido de frustración apretando los puños para después avanzar adentrándose a las calles de la favela ignorando a las quejas de Starscream, ciertamente era un suburbio de grandes edificios departamentales de razas mecánicas, algunos de origen cybertroneano o primas distintas, con extensos puestos de ventas y locales para comensales con una gran multitud paseándose en las calles, debió a la gran diversidad de especies mecánicas Starscream no podía dejar de pensar a la vida marginal en la que había vivido dentro de los barrios bajos de Cybertron antes de la guerra con un gran alto índice de violencia, mirando con desconfianza a cada sujeto mech o femina que le pasaba a un lado caminando, entrando en la paranoia con los recuerdos desagradables que había vivido en su juventud.

La gran mayoría de los mecanos eran grounds  o mecanos de forma de bestias, minicons por doquier y mechas que les superaban de altura, la ausencia de seekers era notable, Starscream atraía las miradas curiosas por la forma versátil de su figura siendo sus alas las que más llamaban la atención y su elegante marco de vuelo.

-soy yo o aquí nadie tiene fracción-susurro Spark.

-se siente extraño… el que otros vivan ajenos a una guerra a la cual llevamos cuatro millones de años aun en pie-dijo otro compañero.

-tienen una, creo, la diferencia es que su especie no se mata la una a la otra como la nuestra-mencionó Brawlbone detrás de él.

-¿y eso es bueno?-

-aquí nadie porta insignia por ser una zona completamente de neutrales pero no significa que no haya desertores cybertroneanos-soltó Starscream casi escupiendo y gruñido hacia a todos lados abrazándose a sí mismo.

-oye Brawl-dijo Scrapfire hacia Brawlbone caminando a su lado-tengo entendido que hay otro puerto de atraque del otro lado de aquí… ¿Por qué ese dron no nos dejos allá para empezar?-

-es un dron, no esperes mucho de ellos-           

Scrapfire con un gesto pensante continúo mirando al frente frunciendo los labios.

Harsher volteaba a mirar hacia arriba apreciando la gran altura de los edificios entre las estrechas calles con cuerdas amarradas de ventana en ventana usadas como tendederos y múltiples decorados de grafiti, le dolió el cuello al continuar observando hacia arriba soltando un “aush”  pasándose la mano detrás del cuello masajeándoselo.

Blackdown gesto una mueca cuando piso algo orgánico y viscoso crujiendo bajo su pie, se giro en dirección de donde había salido aquello encontrando el origen en un local de una carnicería, el comprado al parecer se le había caído algo de lo que estuviera comiendo. Dándole una mirada al puesto del local diviso al mech que desmembraba los cuerpos de insectos de un tamaño considerable, el insecto chillando intentando escapar con la cuchilla hundiéndose en el acorazado de su lomo desprendiendo energon liquido y baboso por la tabla de cortar haciendo un charco con su sangre violeta y el resto de la carne era echada en una sesta en donde otro mech cortaba la pulpa de carne en finas tiras para  luego meterlas en la sartén de aceite hirviendo. Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda del sniper que reprimió sus nauseas apartando la mirada centrando al frente siguiendo caminando, Hasher también las miraba con una expresión de enajenación y sorpresa en él.

-eso se ve… extraño-escuchó a Scrapfire decir delante de él-pero tengo curiosidad de ver a que saben-

-yo no-saco la lengua acentuando su desagrado-paso-

Hasher se mordió la lengua pensando sí hacer aquella pregunta que le causaba tanta inquietud.

-¿los mecanos de este lugar comen orgánicos?-

-son híbridos… bueno así es como las he oído que las llamen-respondió Brawlbone-no son orgánicos como tal-

-recuerda niño, estamos fuera de territorio cybertroneano… estas cosas las veras casi siempre a donde vayamos-

-¿en Cybertron eran comunes?-

Ambos se miraron entre sí pensando en una respuesta para Harsher.

-no, Cybertron era carente de estos híbridos, siempre consumimos todo directo del energon de las minas o subterráneos-Brawlbone le dio un gesto pensante-dicen que los híbridos tienen un sabor similar al energon crudo-

-bueno, el habitad de Cybertron es muy diferente al de cualquier otro lugar, no posee agua o atmosfera hidro biológica, no pudo creerse esa clase de vida orgánica en Cybertron-opinó Scrapfire-es una mutación-

-no es una mutación Scrap, es la regla básica… si hay agua es vida orgánica, si hay tierra es vida mecánica-usando sus manos para expresarse.

Scrap le chitó a Brawlbones inclinándose un poco a su lado susurrando, tratando de mantener la seriedad pese que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

-cuidado compadre, te tacharan de herejía como a mí-

-hazte para allá-le empujo aunque con un toque juguetón-no te hagas el loco-

Todo aquello dejó a Harsher sumido en sus pensamientos.

Soundwave se sintió extraña recibiendo una advertencia de Ravage de que estaba afectando al resto de los casetes por igual, el telépata sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos que eran una marea inquietante, varias pertenecías de los habitantes locales pero en una menor proporción al tener la presencia del seeker dominándole por completo, la sensación de claustrofobia subía y bajaba agobiando cada fibra sensible del telépata, por unos momentos Soundwave creyó estar volviéndose loca por culpa de los ajenos pensamientos que captaba del seeker.

-Starscream… piensa con claridad-

Todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ambos lugartenientes con el frenético bombeo eléctrico de sus chispas y energon en sus sistemas como si hubiese bebido energon de más, Soundwave no lo soporto sintiendo nauseas apretando los puños.

-¡Starscream ya basta!-

El grito de Soundwave desequilibrio al seeker mandándole una ola sonora involuntaria lo que hizo alterar más al seeker temblándole las piernas.

-¡ay Primus! ¡No puedo!-retrocedió tropezando con Spark y con otros dos soldados derribándolos al suelo por el ataque de pánico desbordándose de su control-¡todo se me cierra! ¡Me van aplastar!-

Los seekers odiaban los lugares estrechos.

-¡Starscream!-volvió a gritar Soundwave.

Blackdown tomó a Harsher del brazo y lo aparto del camino evitando que el seeker tumbara al suelo al menor de manera violenta y siendo testigos todos de ver a su comandante iniciando una carrera precipitada como lunático entre las calles gritando histérico a todo plumón agitando los brazos y luego voltearon hacia Soundwave quien se encontraba haciendo sonidos extraños como su estuviera poseída por Unicron con las manos a la cabeza.

-ese… ¡ah!… nasf… ¡estúpido!-

La óptica le brillo y vieron a su querida y paciente tercer comandante correr en la misma dirección de Starscream como un depredador nato a una velocidad que nunca llegaron a imaginan que tuviera la comandante y jefe de comunicaciones.

-¿los seguirnos?-dijo Brawlbone mirando a los demás.

-yo si aprecio mi vida-dijo Scrapfire-así que no gracias-

El otro lugar dicho seeker tricolor buscaba con desesperación una salida, olvidando de manera momentánea su habilidad de volar por el ataque de pánico.

-¡aire! ¡Necesito aire!-

Soundwave lo tacleo por la espalda arrebatándole un grito al seeker y así ambos terminaron rodando colina bajo en una dolorosa caída por las escaleras hasta dar de bruces en un puesto de frutos híbridos quedando completamente empapados de jugos de energon de pies a cabeza, el vendedor histérico les reclamo gritándoles en su lengua nativa a la cual eran ajenos a ese dialecto que sonaban como chillidos de turbo zorro enfurecido.

Starscream empujó a Soundwave con su pierna quitándosela de encima, se sentó y tiro del enorme fruto que tenia ensartado en su cabeza, al no poder quitárselo activo sus garras comenzando a rasgar la coraza de la fruta tomando una gran bocanada de aire respirando agitado con hilos pegajosos de carne y jugos viscosos rosados con sabor a energon agridulce, parpadeo mirando a Soundwave sobándose el brazo lastimado y luego al mech gritón al cual solo se le quedo mirando con estupefacción.

Y Soundwave le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del seeker, Starscream grito tocándose la cara acostándose en el suelo.

-¡tranquilízate, demonios!-

-¿¡porque me golpeas!?-

-¡porque me pones de los nervios!-tomó una fruta arrojándosela a Starscream dándole en el cofre lo que termino enfureciendo aun más al vendedor, Soundwave en respuesta se acerco al mech vendedor sacando de su subespacio un chip de shanix pero le valía un pepino a la telépata sí ese dinero era válido en ese sector planetario-¡ahí tiene y cállese!-arrojando el chip en la cara del vendedor.

Soundwave yacía completamente alterada absorbiendo las intensas emociones de Starscream como una esponja.

Otro mech se unió, uno más grande y con aspecto de ser de esos tipos que uno temía encontrarse solo en un callejón, con eso Soundwave logró recomponer su compostura, tratando de hacer a un lado la personalidad de Starscream de la suya, levanto las manos haciendo una seña de “espere un momento… esto es un error” al mismo tiempo que regulaba su caja de voz, el mech de voluminoso tamaño soltó un inteligible bramido ronco y sujetó la muñeca de Soundwave tirando de ella con brusquedad hacia arriba dejándola suspendida del suelo.

-¡oye, suéltame!-

El agarre se volvió más fuerte estrugiendo las articulaciones de la muñeca doblando el metal con sus gruesos dedos haciéndola gritar y en desesperación rasguño la maño tratando de que la soltaran.

El sonido de cuchillas cortando metal y el energon caliente salpicaron el rostro y pecho de Soundwave cayendo sentada al suelo con la enorme mano del mech sujetando su muñeca herida ¿la razón? Starscream le había cortado la mano al gigante con sus garras de un solo tajo.

Ambos horrorizados, en especial el mech manco sujetando su brazo sangrando como fuente derramando energon por todas partes, retrocedieron y a una velocidad Starscream se paró  delante de Soundwave dando un giro lanzando una patada derribando al enorme mech estrellándolo contra la pared, los gritos de alzaron y Soundwave fue de nuevo jalada hacia adelante por Starscream prendiendo la huida lo más lejos del lugar.

Corrieron empinaba abajo con los gritos y reclamos detrás de ellos, doblaron por unas de las calles y el seeker arrancando de los tendedores lo que parecía ser túnicas al azar, siguieron corriendo cruzando sin pensar por las calles que parecían laberintos hasta que se detuvieron.

-¡rápido póntelo!-

Se pusieron las túnicas para luego adentrarse a la calle continua que se encontraba concurrida, Starscream tuvo que mantener sus alas lo más abajo que podía para poder ponerse la túnica y pasar desapercibido casi arrestando las puntas de las alas al suelo, moviéndose con gran incomodidad mientras él y Soundwave se abría paso entre la multitud, divisaron a un grupo que usaban sus mismas vestimentas de túnicas y en silencio se colaron detrás de ellos, un par de minutos más tarde escucharon los gritos detrás de ellos y un grupo de mecanos corrieron pasándoles de largo en el camino, continuaron así hasta que el peligro hubiese pasado pero sin atreverse de separarse del grupo que parecían ser unos religiosos haciendo sus cantos en un mantra espiritual de rezos, esperaron un poco más hasta que se adentraron a una de las avenidas más grandes y espaciosas, lo que parecía ser una plaza circular y gigantesca, a diferencia de las calles anteriores por donde pasaron la plaza tenía un aire de ser menos marginal y con civiles que tenían más una apariencia de ser de turistas.

Conforme avanzaban las calles se hacían cada vez más amplias y más limpias, era claro que se encontraban en una plaza turística en donde los lujos se apreciaban a la vista y más en el fondo se distinguía otro puerto de barcos… y la imagen de la nave dorada del Arca y flota autobot en el muelle.

Y fue ahí donde Starscream y Soundwave se detuvieron con las expresiones de sorpresa pintadas en sus rostros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan chan chan, lo que seguira a continuación


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad boys, bad boys  
> ¿Whatcha gonna do? ¿whatcha gonna do,  
> When Screamer come for you?

 

 

**Complicaciones.**

El Arca, la nave nodriza Autobots de la tripulación de Optimus Prime, estaba asentada en el puerto de Indila y no solamente el Arca, sino toda una flota entera de barcos Autobots que la acompañaban.

Yacían paralizados, con sus miradas centradas en la nave dorada y blanca como si fuera una burla muy cruel de su destino.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, tenían la caja de voz trabada, tras un largo minuto de silencio Starscream asintió con la cabeza finalmente asimilándolo todo.

-cuatro horas atrapados aquí… hasta que los Autobots se larguen-giro la cabeza con lentitud hacia Soundwave, frunciendo el ceño-ese fue… ¿su brillante plan?-

La telépata se removió incomoda.

-¿estamos asediados con los Autobots en Indila?-

-Autobots: desconocen de nuestra presencia-

Starscream señalo la nodriza.

-tienen a Alerta Roja-

-siguen desconociendo de nuestra presencia-

-tienen a Alerta Roja y a Prowl-

Starscream se imagino el horror debajo de la máscara blanca y se giro volviendo su atención en la flota.

-ahora todo tiene sentido… por eso me negó mi enlace de comunicación y a ti te corto tan de repente el tuyo diciéndote solo una simple oración-

-conclusión: Megatron tenía una buena razón-

-nos dejó en el asedio… y ese maldito imbécil de Lockdown nos encalló aquí-luego sus ojos se agrandaron-nos dejo apropósito aquí…-

-no te entiendo…-

_“-¿Qué tal si me da un poco de su cariño? Tal vez puedas hacerme cambiar de parecer y conseguirles una nave auxiliar en vez de dejarlos en un puerto intergaláctico, aunque la nave auxiliar tiene un cierto precio, tú decides-”_

 

El recuerdo fue claro y repentino, Soundwave lo leyó con mucha facilidad sin realmente quererlo.

-si hubiese aceptado su oferta… no estaríamos aquí-

-Starscream, no tienes la culpa-

Gruño llevándose las manos al rostro restregándoselo con estrés.

-claro que la tengo, no la vi venir… era una trampa y no lo vi venir-

_“-Tal vez puedas hacerme cambiar de parecer-”_

Otra lectura involuntaria de Soundwave por parte del seeker.

_“-miren esto, pueda que estas reparaciones me sean de útiles-”_

Soundwave ladeo la cabeza con lentitud, confundida.

_“-vayamos a buscar mujerzuelas, eso es lo único que quieres, pervertido manco-”_

_“-no es que me quejara mucho… pero ya estoy muy viejo, me hubiera quedado a jugar naipes con el chico-”_

_“-pobre Wheeljack con esas manías muy raras por sus inventos, le urge aparearse el desgraciado-”_

Soundwave comenzo a entrar en pánico al igual que sus casetes removiéndose inquietos en su interior y rápido sujeto la mano de Starscream apretándola, el seeker volteo con una expresión de confusión en su mirada.

-los Wrecker… -susurro casi con estática en su voz-están aquí-

Ahora sí, Starscream le devolvió el apretón de mano a Soundwave.

La telepatía de Soundwave comenzó a trabajar, centrando en la procedencia de esos pensamientos filtrándose del resto de la multitud, localizándolos.

Por el rabillo de la óptica vio al telépata estremecerse, Starscream no tardo mucho en darse cuenta del porque al divisar la prominente figura de Impactor con su intimidante arpón de guadaña, su sola presencia era suficiente como para hacer que todos se alejaran dándoles el paso, a su lado están Springer y Kup discutiendo sobre algo que Starscream no alcanzaba a oír y detrás de ellos estaba Wheeljack quien era el que se veía más interesado en indagar sobre los puestos apartándose de los otros tres. Starscream y Soundwave agacharon la cabeza ocultándose debajo de la capucha siendo pasados desapercibidos, las pesadas pisadas del líder de los Wreckers hacían temblar el suelo sintiéndose las vibraciones del enorme peso de Impactor, seguido en igual similitud el de Springer, el Wrecker más joven del grupo pero igual de poderoso y de temer, el viejo veterano Kup se veía diminuto a comparación de los dos gigantes, pero no había que dejarse engañar con las apariencias cuando se trataba de Kup, un veterano experimentado con una mentalidad frívola capaz de desenvolverse en el campo de batalla y ni mencionar el terminar con Kup dentro de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo siendo uno de sus mayores fuertes, capaz de derribar a mechas del doble de su tamaño y peso.

Kup tenía un vicio que no podía dejar, era adicto a los vapores de acido que masticaba de una pila de batería que siempre tenía como un puro/cigarro en la boca, Springer a veces se drogaba, otras veces no, otras veces si… depende de su estado de humor, a Impactor le encantaban los juegos de azar, el energon de alto grado y mujerzuelas, Wheeljack por su lado era un inventor talentoso pero con una terrible debilidad en construir cosas que luego explotaban.

Starscream se movió seguido de Soundwave cruzando entre medio de la gente para poder rodear a los Wreckers evitando cualquier contacto y no terminar en comprometerse en una combate que no deseaban, el seeker abriendo un compartimiento de enlace privado contacto a Blackdown.

-soldado, tenemos problemas-

_“-¿qué ocurre, comandante?-”_

-hay una flota Autobot alrededor del puerto del lado norte del gueto mecano, ocúltense de la mirada de los Autobots-

Hubo un breve silencio detrás de la línea antes de que volviera a responder.

_“-¿necesita refuerzos?-”_

-no, manténganse en guardia y escóndanse, hay Autobots patrullando-

_“-entendido-”_

Se corto la comunicación y se giro hacia Soundwave.

-la Némesis no se atreverá arriesgarse de tener un altercado con el Arca y la flota pero tampoco nos podemos arriesgar el tener a Prowl y Alerta Roja sobre encima nuestro-

-¿Qué plan sugieres?-

-volemos una parte del puerto como distracción-

-negativo: la guarda de Indila entrara en acción-

-es eso o esperar aquí hasta que detecten a uno de nosotros y que nos den la caza los Wrecker-

Soundwave no respondió, sumergida en dudas sobre el plan tan descabellado del seeker.

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Si entramos a más de cincuenta metros de altura del puerto espacial nos detectaran las insignias y estaremos en serios problemas -toca la insignia del telépata con el dedo acusador-si bien podemos pasar desapercibidos estando en tierra tampoco es alentador el que seamos un blanco fácil en medio de neutrales, si bien podemos desactiva ese rastreo si solo permanecemos en tierra no me quiero arriesgar con ellos aquí-

Soundwave no respondió y Starscream se asomó a un lado de la pared entre cerrando la óptica en la flota de no más de siete naves autobot.

-algo me dice… que no se quedaran solo por unas cuantas horas-

-Megatron puede que tenga otro plan-

-esa vieja lata oxidada anulo nuestras redes de conexiones con la Némesis cuando entramos en puerto ¿recuerdas?-frunció el labio.

-Skywarp-

Guardaron silencio tratando de decidir sí aquello era buena idea o una de las más suicidas y desesperantes que se les pudiera haber ocurrido a ambos.

-¿segura? ¿Qué tan lejos está la Némesis de Indila? Skywarp no puede realizar un mega salto de esa magnitud-

-probabilidades: 30 a 70-

-me estas mintiendo-

-ubicar a Astrotrain a distancia intermedia de Némesis e Indila, un mega salto es probable con un 30% de realizarse-

-y el otro 70% en fallar-dijo con burla.

-¿le has temido a un reto?-

Starscream entrecerró las ópticas.

 

 

Wheeljack se abrió paso en los puestos que mostraban una gran variedad de artículos paseándose de puesto en puesto contemplando los precios, hubo un gran alboroto que atrajo su atención y más porque él era de esos con manitas revueltas de aventurero, girando su atención en dirección del escándalo en esas calles acompañado de Springer.

-parece una pelea común de calle-dice Springer.

-no entiendo lo que dicen-

-¿debería importarnos?-

Wheeljack ladeo la cabeza y se rasco la barbilla, a los pocos segundo los que estaban causando el escándalo gritaron algo inteligible corriendo hacia ellos.

-oye Jackie… están viniendo hacia aquí… -Springer rápido adopto una postura retrocediendo un par de pasos con la mano cerca su funda-o hacia nosotros más bien-

-¿eh?-

Un grupo de cinco mech enfurecidos se les acercaron gritándose y señalándolos.

-hey, no entiendo lo que pasa aquí-

Springer saco su arma consiguiendo que el grupo se apartara de ellos a cierta distancia pero todavía enfurecidos, no paraban de señalarlos y de gritarles.

-¡atrás, atrás! ¡El arma significa todos atrás!-

-ninguno de ellos habla cybertroneano común, Springer-

De pronto el ambiente cambio oyéndose los gritos de todos uniéndoseles al grupo de mechas enojados.

-no se sí sea mi imaginación pero… suenan a reclamos-

-¿reclamos de qué? Apenas entramos a darles un vistazo a la vendimia-

Uno de lo mech, uno grandote de rojo golpeo su propia cabina repetidas veces, los señalo a ambos y luego a si mismo volviendo a poner su mano en el pecho.

-¿Qué demonios hace?-

Wheeljack entrecerró los ojos ladeando un poco la cabeza, fijando su óptica azul en el mech y un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su cabeza señalándose Wheeljack así mismo.

-¿yo?-

El mech los señalo a ambos y golpeo su pecho.

-¿nosotros?-Wheeljack imito los movimientos mientras Springer le miraba con total enajenación-se refiera a nosotros y… ¿esto?-las manos de Wheeljack se dirigieron hacia su placa roja Autobot.

-no entiendo lo que quiere-

Más reclamos se alzaron y un mech enorme e intimidante de la altura de Springer se abrió paso entre la multitud, uno de los nativos al verlo le dirigió la palabra oyéndose una maraña de bramidos, el gigante cernió su óptica amarilla en los dos Wreckers frunciendo el ceño, mostro su mano amputada con una gasa envolviendo la herida con el energon goteando de la tela, hablándoles con una voz profunda de tenor.

-ah…-Wheeljack miró a Springer con duda-no sé que dijo pero creen que nosotros… o alguien más con placas de fracción causo revuelo aquí-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-¿no te has fijado que aquí todos son neutrales? Nadie porta las placas excepto nosotros dos-

-diles que no fuimos nosotros-

Wheeljack guardo silencio con la extrañeza en él, mirando a su compañero.

-¿cómo me explicas que lo haga?-

-improvisa-

Carraspeo en respuesta, Wheeljack levanto sus manos moviendo sus dedos en un vaivén nervioso, señalo a Springer y luego a él mismo moviendo en gesto negativo la cabeza señalando la mano amputada del gigante, el gigante hablo y su compañero al lado también, no tardo que el resto de los gritos bajara de intensidad escuchándose los susurros, en eso el gigante negó la cabeza hablando hacia otros mechas, miradas de confusión se vieron reflejadas en todos. El gigante hizo pasar al frente un mech, él primero quien se había dirigido en su llegada, con un empujón leve en la espalda, el mech naranja tenia la misma complexión física que la de Hot Rod, este les empezó hacer señas.

Ambos Wrecker bajaron su postura defensiva iniciando un juego de charadas con los nativos indilos.

-no… no puede ser eso Jack, es otra-

-eh… ¿espalda? ¿Qué tiene la espalda?-

El mech naranja exclamo irritado volteando hacia el gigante, este solo movió la cabeza en señal de que siguiera.

El mech naranja comenzó a brincar con una expresión exasperada.

-montando algo-dijo Wheeljack, Springer negó con la mano en el mentón-esta cavando-

-¿cavando?-repitió Springer masajeándose la barbilla.

El mech miro al suelo avergonzado brincando más alto y aleteando los brazos, pequeñas risitas es escucharon entre la multitud.

-¿Por qué salta? Me confunde-Springer se restriega la cara.

El mech naranja volvió a gritar desesperado.

-¡Sikii, voi idioti!-

Se detuvo plantándose firme y señalando hacia arriba con insistencia, se llevo las manos a la espalda palmeándolas y extendió los brazos aleteando.

-¡Sikii!-

El mini robot ratoncito imaginario de Wheeljack comenzaba a trabajar en su cabeza.

-¡volador!-su grito asusto a Springer, Wheeljack se acerco a mech naranja parándose frente a él  haciendo mímica, usando su brazo izquierda como “lo plano, tierra” y con su derecha paso su mano arriba de su brazo curvándose hacia arriba como “subiendo, volando”-volador, es eso, volador-

-Sikii-señalo la mano de Wheeljack que subía asintiendo con júbilo la cabeza-Sikii, il soggetto isterico-palmeo la insignia roja de Wheeljack y apunto hacia arriba-¿mi capisci adesso, straniero?-

Sea lo que fuera lo que haya dicho Wheeljack asintió con la cabeza pero su felicidad duro poco rascándose a un lado de la sien.

-Springer, ya resolví el misterio pero… creo que esto no te gustara oírlo-

-escúpelo-

-los Decepticons están aquí-

 

 

-bien hazlo, el mensaje es limpio y claro, tenemos un mínimo de cinco minutos para que rompan mi bloqueo antes de que detecten la señal Decepticon en sus radares-hablo con cierta motivación haciendo de lado las duda-esto no fallara ¿preparada?-

-no-severa.

-recuerda, cinco minutos, prepare cronómetro interno-

Starscream tecleaba una variedad de comandos en el tablero de su antebrazo conectado con la de Soundwave por medio de un cable que los enlazaba a ambos, Soundwave preparo sus redes haciendo una pronta búsqueda con uno de los tantos servidores de satélite detrás de uno de los locales fuera de la vista de cualquiera, entrando como una vía fantasma evitando ser detectada, burlando sin mucho problema los sistemas.

Un juego de niños para dos hackers profesionales.

-conexión, exitosa-

 Starscream inicio con sus códigos.

-ya, envíala, conéctate con la Némesis-

 

 

La nodriza Némesis al estar a las afueras pero manteniéndose cerca del sector XR/9 de Je Veux, recibió la entrada de un mensaje que tardo dos minutos desde su ubicación original en hacer el recorrido hasta su objetivo.

-señor, la Némesis está recibiendo una entrada de transmisión directa, está clasificado como código rojo-

Megatron frunció el ceño.

-¿código urgente? ¿De dónde proviene la señal?-

El soldado sonó más ansioso y nervioso.

-del planeta Indila, es un mensaje del teniente Soundwave-

-¿Qué acaso se volvieron locos?-susurro Megatron-entra la transmisión, rápido-

El ruido de estática chillo en los audios de todos provocándoles intensos dolores que arrebato el grito de más de alguno, otro cayeron de rodillas cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos gritando, la estática duro un par de minutos hasta que llego a su final.

Megatron jadeo con una expresión de shock, dejando descansar sus mazos en el descanso de la silla contemplando a todos en silencio.

-¿qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?-

 

 

 -¡sí! ¡Llego, la recibieron!-se levanto con el entusiasmo renovado.

-con once segundos restantes, los Autobot no detectaron la transmisión-

-Thundercracker y Skywarp la descifraran al instante, solo hay que esperar nuestro movimiento y finalmente saldremos de aquí-

Salió del callejón al tiempo que activo su intercomunicación privada.

-Blackdown te enviare las siguientes instrucciones-con el compartimiento de su antebrazo aun abierto envió el instructivo-síganlo al pie de la letra y sitúense en las coordenadas que les estoy señalando ahí-

“- _¿no quiere refuerzos, comandante?-”_

-no, sigan las instrucciones, es una orden-

 _“-con todo respeto comandante, hay patrullas autobots adentrándose en cada calle-”_ fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué acaso no les he dicho que aguardaran posición?-

_“-pero comandante-”_

_-_ no atacaremos, eviten contacto, esto es clasificación de territorio enemigo con esa flota en muelle-gruño apretando su dedo en el comunicador por el leve desafío del soldado en desacatar una orden directa-vayan ahora a tomar ubicación al área que les asigne-

“- _usted no entiende,_ _los autobots se están movilizando señor-”_

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se están movilizando?-escucho un rechinido de dientes a causa del chillido del seeker aturdiendo al otro, por otra parte Soundwave se altero y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el brazo del seeker obligándolo a detenerse-¿y a ti que te pasa ahora?-

Soundwave lo empujo hacia uno de los puestos de artilugios de chatarra y piezas de repuestos, sus alas tensas reprimiendo la necesidad de levantarlas y abrirlas, las manos del seeker se sostuvieron en el borde de la mesa del puesto deteniéndose de ir hacia adelante por el brusco empujón del telépata.

-no hables, no te muevas-

Starscream miró con aburrimiento las piezas de repuestos y ajustando sus audios para poder escuchar más allá de su alrededor y tirando más hacia abajo la capucha, no tardo pronto en reconocer un par de voces terriblemente familiar para él.

A un máximo de cincuenta metros pudo captar sus voces por encima de las otras inteligibles de la multitud.

-¿ya oíste? Al parecer tenemos presencia de Cons por aquí-dijo Sideswipe a su gemelo Sunstreaker.

-vaya novedad que la escoria se extienda por el resto del universo-

-son como los insecticons, sin ofender a Bob-agrego al ver la mala cara que ponía su hermano.

-no compares a Bod con los Cons, los insecticons son más decentes que los Cons-

Irritado el seeker en un movimiento inconsciente sus manos tomaron las piezas de repuesto en un  puño frunció el ceño y tratando de no farfullar entre dientes, Soundwave se tenso a su lado compartiendo el mismo sentimiento con sus casetes malhumorados e incómodos.

-¿además que tan difícil será encontrar seekers Cons en este lugar? Mira a tu alrededor-dijo Sideswipe soltando una risa-solo necesitas divisar putas con alas en tacones y eso es todo-

Sunstreaker también rio.

-¿a que estamos yendo en busca de que entonces? ¿A un par de Cons que están causando destrozos aquí o rameras aladas?-

-no lo sé ¿a lo segundo?-dijo Sideswipe con cierta complicidad hacia su hermano-a ver, imaginemos escenarios… tienes cincuenta shanix y quieres un encuentro rápido… ¿a cual seeker Con te imaginarias tener en la loza de sobrecarga?-

-el más decente… y suponiendo que no me contagiaría un virus de dudosa procedencia, Thundercracker-opino masajeándose el mentón con gesto pensante-siempre se le ve serio, parece  que nunca sonríe-

-dicen que los calladitos son los peores-

-aun mejor ¿no?-dijo Sunstreaker con una sonrisa ladina-no me veo quejándome de eso-

-¿y qué hay de Starscream?-

-¿estás loco? Es la ramera líder-con una mueca aunque fingida, aun con el humor en alto-y el saco de boxeo de Megatron, te aposto a que solo le bastó abrirse de piernas y ¡pum! Comandante aéreo Decepticon ¿qué otra explicación tienes para que ese viejo mech le siga perdonando cualquier atentado? Le calienta el trono lo más seguro-

Soundwave yacía paralizada, solamente sus manos temblaban recibiendo la onda psíquica que el seeker despedía haciendo estremecer al telépata, un sinfín de emociones encontradas materializándose como una daga clavándose en su chispa, el seeker a su lado se encontraba en un silencio casi sofocante que le hacian temblar las piernas a Soundwave.

-la ramera numero uno de los decepticons-siguió hablando Sunstreaker sin saber que estaba pasando a un lado de Starscream dándole la espalda-me da asco de pensar por cuantas espigas se habrá montado en esa sucia válvula-

-oh pero vamos hermano, hay que admitir que tiene un algo-Sunstreaker miro feo a su sonriente hermano Sideswipe, este en cambio le dio un codazo amistoso-una vez Smokescreen me confesó que estaba loco por la arpía Con-

-qué horror, es la ramera de Megatron, en qué diablos piensa ese loco-

-¿y eso qué? Ya sabes de la fama de los seeker-rodeo su brazo por los hombros de Sunstreaker-sí la válvula de Starscream es tan sucia entonces no creo que le importe unas cuantas espigas extras de más en su lista-haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-te contagiaras de algo, hermano-

Las ópticas de Starscream ardieron y sus manos doblaron las piezas de metal temblado con todo el contenido reprimido de su furia desde el primer momento en que encallaron en aquella nave Quintessons, había tolerado peores tratos, palabras hirientes siempre a sus espaldas pero oír hablar a ese par de mocosos era la última gota derramada en un vaso de energon.

-¿ra… ramera… así es como me ven esos Autobots?-

Soundwave quería gritar, sus casetes también querían gritar, la abrumadora energía que recibían de Starscream les quemaba la delgada dermis de metal en cada parte de su cuerpo que reaccionaba ante la violenta invasión de emociones no deseadas.

Un sinfín de recuerdos pasaban como película por la cabeza de Soundwave, estaba observando fragmentos de la memoria de Starscream sin realmente querer desearlos ver transfiriéndolos a sus casetes, muchos de los recuerdos eran antes del estallido de la guerra cuando aun las banderas de Iacon se alzaban con orgullo en sus plazas… el acoso que sufrió de parte de los Grounds, la discriminación por ser un no forjado y ser señalado como un “no nacido natural”, la privación de los institutos académicos solo por el hecho de ser un volador seeker, recuerdos de la cárcel... el destierro de Voz por los funcionarios, la otra cara de Cybertron de la marginación y la hambruna en sus calles y después las arenas de gladiadores…

-“ _Soundwave, despeja tu mente”-_ suplico Ravage aunque con la voz moderada a través de la inter comunicación _-“nos lastimas”-_

 _-“¡carrie!”-_ grito Rumble _-“¡duele!”-_

Otras serie de emociones salieron a flote alertando de sobre manera a Soundwave y sus casetes.

-no lo hagas, acción denegada-

Starscream solo le sonrió de una manera que provocaba inquietud con ese aire feroz en el brillo de sus ópticas rojas.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay que una armada Autobot encuentre a un seeker, como yo, en un lugar remoto y al azar como este?-

-…-las ideas de Starscream brincaron sobre Soundwave, no agradándole las acciones suicidas del desequilibrado espécimen delante de él.

-vamos… dime ¿qué posibilidades hay?-la sonrisa ensanchándose con lentitud-¿qué posibilidades hay que encuentren a un Starscream?-

-un… un 6% por ciento de probabilidad-

-entonces hagamos ese 6% realidad-

-Starscream no-

-Starscream si-

Antes de que Soundwave pudiera hacer algo, Starscream se aparto siguiendo la misma dirección por la que se habían ido los hermanos autobots entre la multitud de gente, escuchando las risas de los gemelos igual como las mismas ansías de sed de sangre que poseían al seeker activando todo sus protocoles de combate, deslizo su mano tomando hábilmente y con discreción una fruta de energon de un puesto de venta y la lanzo, con una fuerza considerable, a la cabeza de Sideswipe explotando la fruta y haciendo tambalear al autobot roja hacia adelante por el golpe.

-¡hey! ¿Quién fue el mal nacido que arrojo eso?-sobándose la parte detrás de la cabeza giro hacia atrás, encontrando a un encapuchado de pie a un par de metros de ellos, la multitud seguía avanzando muy metida en sus asuntos-¿fuiste tú quien me arrojo esa asquerosidad hibrida?-

 -oh lo siento pero el hecho de estar oyendo sobre lo sucia que es mi válvula clavando espigas como un dron barato de placer, tocó algo más en lo profundo de mi dignidad-levanto el rostro dejando que solo sus ópticas rojas brillaran en la sombra de la capucha-¿Qué era lo que decían también? Oh si, abrí mis piernas ante Megatron ¡Oh! Megatron me domó como una bestia ¡Oh! Estoy en celo cada puto segundo por una espiga entre mis piernas que no se cómo vivir sin ella-prácticamente bramó lo ultimo apartando la capucha hacia atrás revelando quien era-pues les diré algo par de insectos, les reto que vuelvan a decir todo eso en mi cara-   

Las ópticas de Sunstreaker y Sideswipe se agrandaron reflejando su terror y sorpresa.

-¡¡Starscream!!-

A una velocidad digna de un seeker, Starscream acorto la distancia saltando a mitad de camino con las zarpas abiertas en par en par, Sideswipe arrojo casi a tiempo una cesta llena de pequeñas frutillas que terminaron cortadas en pedazos por las garras de Starscream levantando una lluvia de jugos rojos, la multitud grito y se aparto e Starscream aterrizó en el lugar donde habian estado los gemelos segundos antes de prender la fuga.

-¡cobardes!-

 Se abalanzo hacia adelante corriendo detrás de ellos como un turbozorro en plena casería, los gemelos abrieron fuego contra él, Starscream los evadió saltando de puesto en puesto e subiendo hacia las carpas usando sus propulsores para moverse, la lluvia de balas perforaban las carpas pero Starscream se maniobraba en el aire evadiéndolas sin dificultad, los gemelos tenían problemas para moverse entre la gente teniendo que abrirse paso entre empujones y al mismo tiempo tener que mirar hacia arriba tratando de divisar al seeker entre los cables y techados del mercado, Starscream soltó una ráfaga de metralla levantando una cortina de tierra y fragmentos de asfalto acompañada de su risa desquiciada, aparatos electrónicos explotaron, piezas mecánicas y de madera volaron a todos lados más los heridos que quedaron dentro del fuego cruzado fusilados por el seeker.

-¡repito, repito! ¡El enemigo nos ataca, es Starscream quien nos ataca! ¡repito, repito! ¡Starscr…-Una detonación y los gemelos salieron expulsados hacia adelante por la fuerza de la explosión, gritaron e cayeron rodando por el suelo, un poste de luz sufrió un corte y su trasformador reventó en chispas sotandose los cables que revoloteaban furiosos en el aire, Starscream se detuvo en medio del aire usando sus brazos para cubrirse de las chispas y alejándose de los cables con el peligro de ser golpeado por uno de ellos, gruño enseñando los colmillos al ver en su óptica entrecerrada como los gemelos se habían levantado echando la fuga en el túnel de uno callejón en su modo alterno, el motor de Starscream rugió y voló hacia arriba para tener una mejor visión de sus presas sobrevolando los edificios, con una mirada fugaz divido en los techados alguna cortina de tierra levantada por el paso de llantas y la siguió, desgarrando la tela de su túnica con sus alas ganando velocidad hasta llegar al final del camino para luego hacer una maniobra arriesgada dejándose caer en picada al suelo, Sunstreaker al divisar a Starscream freno de golpe pero Sideswipe no lo hizo, por lo que cuando el deportivo rojo cruzo al final de la calle Starscream cayó sobre él como un rapaz.

-¡¡¡Sideswipe!!!-

Grito de dolor cuando las garras se clavadas en su cofre y fue levantado del suelo volando en línea horizontal por el seeker girando en acrobacias hábiles esquivando los cables.

-¿Qué paso autobot tonto? ¿no te gustan los giros?-se rio-¡a ver si te gusta esto!-

Lo siguiente que sintió Sideswipe fue que termino transformando y rodando con dureza por el suelo por varios metros doblando cada ángulo de su cuerpo con hilos de energon saliendo de las fisuras o uniones de cuerpo, tenia uno que otro cable desprendido tirando energía mientras quedaba tendido en el suelo, grito cuando un peso cayó sobre su espalda y unas garras se clavaron en su hombro apretando con fuerza y desgarrando el metal con cada jalón con la risa maniaca del seeker disfrutándolo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Fui demasiado bueno para ti?-Sideswipe forcejeo tratando de liberarse, la otra mano libre de Starscream sujeto la cabeza de Sideswipe presionándola al suelo inmovilizándolo, se inclino cerca del audio causándole escalofríos, ronroneando su motor en un juguetón tono tentativo e seductor-¿Qué decías sobre mi válvula tan sucia que no le importa unas cuantas espigas extras, cariño?-

Las garras perforaron el abdomen haciendo gritar a Sideswipe con el chorro de energon derramándose al suelo.

-dime… que tan profundo me querías clavar tu espiga-presiono las garras en la herida hundiéndose más y borbotones de energon brotaron bañando del brazo del seeker-no seas tímido… dime-

Clavo más profundo enganchando las garras en las paredes del tanque de combustible, rasguñandolo, arrebatándole un grito desgarrador al deportivo rojo, todos los Indilanos se alejaron corriendo ante la horrida escena con Starscream riendo como demente desquiciado.

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!-

Starscream se apartó hacia atrás usando sus propulsores escapando del blanco de los disparos, tras quedar a una distancia considerable apago sus propulsores aterrizando en el suelo deslizándose un poco con la leve tierra levantada bajo sus tacones, la tela desgarrada de la túnica ondeaba en el aire y una aguda óptica roja miraba en dirección del deportivo amarillo socorriendo al gemelo mal herido desangrándose, levanto su mano bañada del energon de Sideswipe, lamiendo todo el tramo de la muñeca a la punta del índice con una torcida sonrisa dibujándose en su oscuro rostro con un hilo de energon resbalándose de sus labios.

No sabía tan mal, pensó el seeker.

Las ópticas azules de Sunstreaker brillaron del pánico y estremeciéndose su cuerpo del horror al  ver a Starscream hacer esa obscenidad caníbal.

Y la mirada de Starscream cayó en la de Sunstreaker.

-¿también quieres algo de mí?-

El seeker alzo sus brazos hacia los lados y extendiendo sus alas de par en par, ladeando la cabeza con cierta coquetería traviesa.

-yo paso-

Un sobresalto su dibujo en el semblante de Starscream segundos antes de tirarse al suelo con la afilada hoja del arpón de Impactor cortando el aire en horizontal, Starscream robo hacia adelante adoptando una posición de ataque con su alas en alto y garras listas en acción, rugiendo sus palabras entre dientes.

-basura-

-¡arpía!-

El imponente Wrecker avanzo blandiendo su arpón obligando a Starscream retroceder esquivando por poco la punta del arpón rosando su rostro en un leve rasguño.

La pelea era feroz, limitándose al seeker en evadir lo mortales golpes del Wrecker sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse y atacar.

El arpón pasó a un lado de la cabeza de Starscream y al segundo las garras hicieron un largo camino por el cofre de Impactor, se arrojo rodando por el suelo escapando del enorme puñetazo del Wrecker solo para encontrase para su horror al mismísimo Optimus Prime presente corriendo en su dirección con su hacha de luz listo para el combate, Starscream sintió la subida del congelante en sus sistemas midiendo y analizando con rapidez el aprieto en la que se andaba metido, corrió a un lado y activo sus propulsores suspendiéndose del suelo abriendo la lluvia de balas de su metralleta en Optimus e Impactor, al Prime no le hizo mucho daño usando su escudo, Impactor no le importo el choque de las balas sobre su cuerpo quemando su metal corriendo hacia Starscream con la punta de su arpón cambiando a la forma de un dril giratorio, el seeker detuvo el fuego con una punzada violenta de su chispa recorriendo su cuerpo en un gran golpe de adrenalina y se lanzo hacia el Wrecker sacando el mango de su sable activando la cuchilla roja incandescente y con un grito de batalla de ambos dirigiéndose el uno al otro.

Un destello de luz y el sonido del metal contra metal se anunciaron en la plaza, el Wrecker y el seeker se daban la espalda en silencio tras unos segundos cayendo Impactor en una rodilla con el drill clavándolo al suelo para sostener su peso y presionar la herida hecha por el sable caliente cortar limpiamente el metal emanando energon de la herida, Starscream dio un paso adelante y al segundo paso se tambaleo soltando la espada, una subida de energon escapo de su boca y cayó al suelo boca abajo, continuo escupiendo energon abrazándose así mismo el vientre retorciéndose en el suelo, sus alas entumecidas vibraban con cada azote de dolor paralizándolas y las ópticas cerradas con fuerza, sintió una sombre cubriendo la luz del sol, abrió una óptica enseñando los colmillos en un leve gruñido cuando la punta de un arpón rozo la punta de su nariz.

Impactor le sonreía de una manera torcida, empujando el arpón en la mejilla de Starscream ejerciendo presión, solo la mirada asesina del seeker era su única respuesta.

-un pajarito herido me encontré-

Starscream tocio energon y pronuncio sus palabras.

-solo… hazlo-

La hoja del arpón cambio de dirección, presionando la garganta del seeker, los cables palpitaron energía eléctrica sintiendo la cuchilla infligir un leve corte derramándose un débil hilo de energon antes de retirarse de su cuello.

-ese, no es el estilo Autobot- sonrió.

-tampoco… del… Wrecker- escupió.

La óptica amarilla de Impactor brillo peligrosa y parte de su rostro oscurecido en sombras.

-¿tú que sabes, arpía?-

Starscream rugió.

 

 

Había tenido la suerte de que Blackdown lo hubiera encontrado a tiempo liberándolo de los Wrecker y ahora se encontraban corriendo entre las calles tratando de perderlos, Wheeljack era un excelente rastreador por lo que aquella tarea se torno complicada, Wheeljack les arrojaba bombas de luz cegándolos por minutos y en otras veces casi terminaban por ser atrapados por Springer teniendo la suerte de esquivarlo.

Hasta que un canal de comunicación repentino entro en las solicitudes de Soundwave con la cifra escrita de “urgente, ábreme”, reconoció la fuente de inmediato agrandando los ópticos tras sus visores pero la sorpresa no duro mucho cuando el camino fue bloqueado por otro miembro de los Wrecker, el veterano Kup, teniéndolos con la mira de su rifle de asalto, Blackdown y Soundwave se detuvieron de golpe, atrapado en aquella calle con los Wrecker encima de ellos, Soundwave apretó los puños pegando su espalda contra la de Blackdown, el sniper apuntaba su arma en Kup firme y decidido.

-vaya, tienes agallas en apuntarme con ese rifle, muchacho-

Si Blackdown dudo en hacerle frente al temido y legendario veterano, no lo demostró.

Wheeljack y Springer se encontraban listos para avanzar e ir por Soundwave cuando un flasheo de luz blanca se presento, tomando a todos de sorpresa de ver a Skywarp entre Soundwave y Blackdown.

El seeker purpura y negro les regalo una sonrisa ladina a todo mundo centrando su atención en ambos decepticon pese que el temblor de sus hombros era notorio como el extraño tic en su ojo izquierdo, se veía agotado y recién salido de un combate.

-cielos teniente, se ve horrible-

-¡es Skywarp! ¡Disparen!-lanzo en orden Kup y todos dispararon.

Pero el seeker anómalo ya se había ido con el resto.

-¡demonios!-dijo Springer.

Kup se masajeo el puente de la nariz frunciendo el ceño antes de abrir su canal de comunicación a su líder.

-Prime, aquí Kup, perdimos a dos Cons-

_“-¿perdieron?-”_

-Skywarp-

Con eso todo se aclaro explicándolo todo con un simple nombre.

_“-ya veo-”_

-se llevo a Soundwave y a ese sniper de las antenas con él-

_“-Así que Soundwave y Starscream estaban en este planeta… ¿algún rastro de los otros decepticons?-”_

-negativo, por el momento-

 

 

En el interior de Astrotrain.

Soundwave y Blackdown aparecieron entre al resto de los tripulantes en lo que parecía ser para ellos el interior del modo alterno de Astrotrain.

-el plan funciono…-susurro Soundwave antes de sobresaltarse y voltear a ver a Skywarp caer de rodillas gimiendo de dolor, una rara y peculiar corriente violácea recorría su cuerpo causándose esos espasmos y su cuerpo se distorsionaba volviéndose traslucido en vez de un cuerpo corpóreo, el anómalo seeker está sufriendo una sobrecarga de sus sistemas abrazándose así mismo e balanceándose con lentitud hacia adelante y atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Estaba padeciendo mucho dolor, sus circuitos quemaban, Soundwave se estremeció apretando los puños reprimiendo las urgías de ataques de nauseas.

Thundercracker se arrodillo al lado del seeker purpura, masajeando su espalda en un gesto de confort.

-¿estás bien?-

Skywarp negó con la cabeza con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas oscuras.

-¿puedes intentarlo de nuevo?-

Negó con la cabeza otra vez y una mirada afligida se presento en Thundercracker aleteando sus alas en un movimiento de desesperación, aquello fue absolutamente raro de ver en un soldado de la talla de Thundercracker, verlo perder el control era alarmante de ver.

Sin embargo el pensamiento de ambos, siendo el de Skywarp más desequilibrado de leer, llego a Soundwave, la telépata miro a su alrededor confundida.

-¿Dónde está Starscream?-

Skywarp gimió de dolor tomando una honda bocanada de aire y miro a su teniente.

-Star… Starscream él…-se mordió el labio-yo no tenía… la fuerza para dar otro salto y regresar-

-¿el comandante Starscream aun sigue en Indila?-dijo Blackdown.

Soundwave ya sabía primero lo que Skywarp iba a decir a continuación.

-yo iba por él, pero me dijo que los Wrecker y Prime lo tenían acorralado, me ordeno que mi último salto fuera para sacarlos a ustedes dos-

-¿se quedo solo con los Wrecker y Prime?-se altero Blackdown tensando el agarre de su rifle.

Skywarp miro el suelo con sus alas bajas y Thundercracker no miraba a nadie en realidad, señal de que el ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que Skywarp sabia.

-los autobots lo tienen-

El seeker purpura soltó un grito cayendo al suelo con una corriente eléctrica violácea invadiendo su cuerpo, fue tanto que hasta Thundercracker tuvo que retroceder cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, Skywarp tembló hecho un ovillo en el suelo y el seeker azul lanzó pronto una orden.

-Astrotrain, comunícate con la Némesis ahora-

 

 

Una patrulla de mechas de Indila los rodearon encañonándolos con sus armas, todos los mecanos revestidos de la misma armadura gris y negra con sus visores protectores, eran soldadores pero no era mechas de origen Cybertroneano, sino una de las tantas primas de ella, mecanos igual de altos que Impactor y terrestres (ground) hablando en su particular idioma.

-¡esperen!-

Uno de los soldados volvió hablar pero esta vez con un fuerte acento, un idioma universal mecano y uno que ya muchos cybertroneanos de una generación más joven perdió el interés de aprender.

-¿hablan común?-

-sí, hablamos común-Optimus pronto inicio con su típico discurso siendo el bueno de la historia y explicando toda la situación al único soldado que dio un paso al frente dispuesto a hablar con él, todos los demás aun tenían en alto sus armas esperando alguna orden de su jefe de patrulla. Mientras  Impactor levantaba a un adolorido Starscream con rudeza sujetándolo de los hombros, el seeker tricolor apenas ponía sostenerse en pie ya que gran parte de su cofre y cintura yacían con la rajadura por donde el drill de Impactor perforó lo largo de su cuerpo, el energon derrramado bañaba las piernas de Starscream y múltiples advertencias de error inundaban la cabeza de Starscream.

“advertencia de fuga, cerrar paso de fugas de sistemas, riesgo de entrar en reservas a un 12% de fuga”

La mirada de Starscream vago en la de los soldados con Optimus dándole la espalda, el Wrecker apretó sus brazos pero Starscream se contuvo de gritar haciendo un increíble esfuerzo de despejar su mente del dolor insoportable enfocándose en algo en especifico con desespero intento recordar una palabra que tenía en a punta de la lengua.

-cual era… cual era-

Estaban en Indila, en un sector de vecino declarado neutral a las guerras, eran parte de la formación del imperio Iker, todo aquello recayó en la mente del seeker.

-¡¡¡parley!!! ¡¡Convoco un parley!!-grito Starscream hacia los soldados Indilos-¡tengo derecho a tener asilo como refugiado de guerra!-

-¿Qué tu qué?-casi grito Optimus e Impactor gruño sacudiendo a Starscream pero el soldado se le interpuso avanzando hacia el Wrecker pese a las palabras de Optimus.

-¿Por qué  convocas parley?-dijo el soldado.

-somos de fracciones enemigas, estamos en constante guerra, si dejan que me lleven me ejecutaran por ser de su fracción enemiga, es por eso que pido asilo político ¿Qué no es eso parte de las leyes de los Iker?-

El soldado lo miró con suma atención antes de escudriñándolos con la óptica de desconfianza a los tres en especial en las insignias de sus fracciones.

-sus escudos, son diferentes-por el tono Starscream supo que fruncía el ceño detrás de esos gruesos visores negros-ustedes deben de ser cybertroneanos-

 _-Autobots y Decepticons, una raza mecano muy belicosa_ -dijo uno de los soldados en la formación en su lengua natal.

 _-¿ah? ¿de esa guerra que dura una eternidad_?-dijo una femina a su compañero.

-¿acepta mi parley o me la deniega? Soy el indefenso aquí que se encuentra rodeado de una flota de su fracción enemiga para aclarar, soy solo un soldado asediado en Indila-

-eres más que eso Starscream, eres un puñetero esbirro-entre dientes Impactor apretando su agarre sobre el seeker haciéndolo chillar, eso fue suficiente para encender a Starscream.

-¡mira quien lo dice! ¡el infeliz que acribillo a unos sparklings inofensivos por el hecho de ser Decepticons!-

El resto de los soldados se pusieron en alerta y Optimus se altero con sus antenas en alto y óptica agrandada pero lo peor fue que Impactor en ningún momento negó nada de lo que decía Starscream, dándoles una mala imagen de los Autobots a los soldados Indilos.

-¡los Wreckers son mercenarios adiestrado por él! ¡Ese mecha azul y rojo con las antenas, es Optimus Prime!-

El soldado interrumpió a Optimus centrándose ahora en Starscream.

-¿y tú eres qué de tu fracción?-

-soy Starscream comandante de la fuerza aérea y segundo lugarteniente del ejercito Decepticon-

Y un puñetazo del Wrecker conectó a la cara del seeker, energon se derramo de la boca de Starscream como su óptica parpadeando un par de segundos cayendo en la inconsciencia y de no ser por el agarre de Impactor sosteniendo al seeker del brazo Starscream se hubiera desplomado en el suelo, en cambio su cuerpo yacia lánguido colgando de su brazo derecho.

-no hables arpía-

El accionar de las armas cargando su munición puso a Optimus en una encrucijada que nunca pensó verse a sí mismo metido en ella, giro hacia el soldado que había hablado con él y a su arma apuntándolo en alto.

El liquido congelante recorrió la espalda del Prime.

-¿todo lo que dijo el sikii es cierto?-

-es un comandante de alto rango, si y…-

-no-cortante-lo del infanticidio ¿solo por portar la insignia morada?-

En eso Impactor interrumpió.

-soy un Autobot pero antes que nada soy un Wrecker, hacemos nuestro trabajo-

El soldado lo miro bajo un breve silencio y miro al seeker inconsciente goteando energon de su boca y otras heridas.

-si… eso lo estoy viendo-

El soldado entre cierra sus ópticas en los autobots sin embargo Optimus se puso nervioso temiendo lo peor.

-miren, somos autobots y lo único que estamos haciendo es cumplir con nuestro deber de llevar a este prisionero para aplicar juicio en nuestro planeta natal-

-están bajo arresto-la voluntad de hierro fue lo que hizo que Optimus aguardara la compostura ante el gruñido de Impactor detrás de él-por decreto de las leyes de Iker se acepta el Parley del sikii como refugiado político bélico-

-no pueden-fue interrumpido con brusquedad.

-por daños a propiedad privada, morada, puestos de negocios entran las violaciones a las leyes constitucionales 120B, 471B y 4700T del artículo Je Veux de Indila-

Impacto solo soltó un “Ja” como burla.

-tienen derecho a tener una defensa, en cambio al sikii se le accede su Parley e inmunidad dentro del establecido RT 0003 tratado Iker-

-¡oigan! ¡mi hermano se está muriendo aquí!-sacudió los brazos detrás del circulo de soldados.

-silencio Sunstreacker-Optimus extendió la mano en su dirección pero sin apartar la atención en el soldado frente a él-hay problemas mayores aquí-

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-

Kup, Springer y Wheeljack llegaron a la escena saliendo de la multitud de civiles curiosos, viendo a los soldados Indilos rodear con las armas en alto al Prime y el líder de los Wrecker, a un lado se encontraban presentes tambien Sunstreacker y Sideswipe con un aspecto terrible.

-con todo respeto, estos son asuntos Autobot y Decepticon-continuo el Prime.

-están en territorio Iker, las disputas de fracciones de Cybetron son nulas aquí-

De la misma manera que ser un Prime no les causaría ninguna impresión a mechas de otra cultura pese que eran primas en su especie.

-sobre mi muerto y frio cadáver me dejare someter ante ustedes-soltó el brazo de Starscream cayendo el cuerpo inconsciente al suelo con dureza-¿quieren pelea? Se las daré-

-¡No!-demando Optimus al Wrecker-no harás nada, nadie, de acuerdo-dijo tanto al Wrecker como los soldados y miro a Kup-llama a Prowl, que encuentre una manera de resolver esto-

-si siguen guardando resistencia entonces-

-dame unos minutos, solo unos minutos le pido-

El soldado se giro a su otro compañero quien le estaba hablando en su lengua natal y luego se giro hacia Optimus.

-tienes 10 minutos, sino serán llevados al bergantín a la fuerza-

-eso me gustaría ver-entre dientes.

-Impactor compórtate-demando Optimus.

 

 

En la Némesis.

Ahora sin la presencia sofocante del seeker, Soundwave había recobrado un poco la compostura y su peculiar forma de hablar, ya no tenía el efecto mímico que había estado absorbiendo del seeker…

Tal vez.

-¿Por qué ese loco seeker se saboteo así mismo?-soltó Megatron, tenía la tabla holográfica en donde había descargado la traducción del código que habían hecho sus dos lugartenientes en cifras en una lengua hibrida de Vox y Helix que solo podrían descifrar el trino de Starscream, un código muy ingenioso-este era su plan lo que puedo suponer-se masajeo la cien con estrés-los cálculos bien formados, las ubicaciones y la cantidad de saltos que estimó que podría ejecutar su trino Skywarp, no tiene sentido-

Soundwave se removió incomoda.

-Sideswipe y Sunstreak  insultando a Starscream, Starscream escuchando-mencionó el tercer al mando llevando su visor hacia donde se encuentran Megatron-Starscream perdió el control-

El señor de la guerra guardo silencio, se paso la mano a la barbilla hasta que una leve mueca se forma en su imperturbable rostro.

-perdió el control porque… ¿lo insultaron?-

-si-

-tampoco eso tiene sentido-

\- Sideswipe y Sunstreak, designaron a Starscream…-

Guardo silencio, no sabiendo como continuar para decirlo.

-¿designaron a qué?-

\- Sideswipe y Sunstreak, designaron a Starscream, prostituta Decepticon-

-…-

-degradaron rango, adquirido por esfuerzo bruto, a prostituta Decepticon-

La boca de Megatron se formó en una gran “O” agrandando las ópticas igual como todo el mundo girando a ver a la telépata con escepticismo sacados de sus trabajo en los ordenadores.

-bien… eso es malo-

-Megatron cedió alto rango por buen interface-

-ya dejo de ser malo, es sinónimo de peor-se cruzo de piernas pasándose la mano a la cara-con razón se desquicio, ah… -

Hicieron los imposible esos Autobot, lograron desquiciar al loco paranoico tres rayas más arriba, pensó Megatron.

-dime Soundwave ¿a cuántos asesino?-

Soundwave leyó las mentes de los presentes, la gran mayoría temeroso de tener a un seeker enfurecido hasta la medula de sus cables devastando en la Némesis, otros querían que el comandante estuviera un tiempo lejos de la Némesis para que se le pasara el enojo y no terminara desquitándose con nadie.

La mente de Thundercracker estaba en blanco, en shock.

Megatron se imaginó una y mil formas de cómo Starscream se había abierto a una persecución de  exterminar a los gemelos autobots causando destrucción a su alrededor, el señor de la guerra lo imagino con una pequeña sonrisa mental.

Por algo ese seeker había pasado a ser su segundo al mando liderando una parte de su ejército.

-si por cuestiones de un milagro esos dos autobot siguen con vida… no volverán a ver a ese seeker con otros ópticos-

-Starscream, prisionero autobot-

Megatron asintió con la cabeza con lentitud.

-recomendación: acciones de rescate-

El señor de la guerra observó a su lugarteniente con interés, preguntando si con el tiempo en que Starscream y Soundwave habían estado “extraviados” con una tropa con ellos habían logrado avanzar en buenos términos a diferencia de todos esos años estando en la Némesis peleándose constantemente el uno con el otro.

Sin embargo esas no eran las circunstancias en las que Megatron había deseado que ocurrieran.

 

 

En la bahía medica de la Némesis.

Breakdown, el ayudante personal de Knockout, supervisaba a los pocos pacientes que yacían tendidos como Blitzwing y Dropkick tras una pelea típica en la sala de suministros, siendo Dropkick arrastrado a regañadientes por su compañera Shatter y ahora se la pasaba en una pelea verbal con el lunático de Blitzwing, Breakdown bufo y corrió la cortina entre en medio de las camillas para que por lo menos Skywarp tuviera privacidad siendo atendido por Knockout.

El médico había tenido que recurrir sujetar las piernas del seeker para apagar manualmente las turbinas evitando otro encendido involuntario del seeker purpura.

-¡por Primus! Parece que voy a parir-sentado en la camilla se llevo las manos al abdomen, knockout se acerco preparando en dos frascos la solución liquida que necesitaba para el dolor del seeker.

A falta de anestesia y calmantes se las tenía que ingeniar experimentando con sustitutos, pensaba el médico.

-¿has parido antes?-

-¡Si!-grito fuerte chillando por el dolor-pero mi codificación lo rechazo y tuve un aborto-

Blitzwing silbo apartando la cortina y mirando a su vecino con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién fue el valiente que cortejo a Skywarp?-

Alguien debía tener un humor muy negro como para hacer ese tipo de comentarios pero era un milagro que Skywarp se lo tomara con humor.

-antes de la guerra, un ground-rio el seeker extendiendo su brazo e sintiendo la aguja perforar el cable en la unión de su brazo-dijo que me amaba, prometió ser mi conjunx pero eran solo habladurías para engañarme, ese patán se largo después de que lo hicimos como si yo fuera un dron de servicio, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo grabadas en mi memoria “he tenido mejores interfaces” y me tiro un chip de shanixs-

Silencio un incomodo silencio centrados en Skywarp, Knockout miró muy pero muy feo a Blitzwing quien se encogió con su mirada amenazante sintiéndose pequeñito.

-Skywarp… lamento oír eso-hablo Breakdown, sobrecogido por lo que acabada de oír.

-¿Por qué? -con extrañeza-me dejo dinero, así pague la renta… además Starscream lo explotó en miles de pedazos quemando su departamento BAM adiós infeliz inmundo-

Skywarp se rio contagiando a Blitzwing y Dropkick pero luego el seeker purpura se contrajo de dolor doblándose hacia adelante con las alas temblando y extendidas.

-no, acuéstate, vamos-empujo con lentitud al seeker a la camilla y al segundo ya tenía una seria de cables conectados en Skywarp a una maquina-tienes los niveles de tu reservas bajos en el rango limite, el hacer esos saltos a esas distancias altero tus sistemas internos, si no quieres sufrir una combustión espontanea tendrás que soportar las descargas que te daré-

-¿para qué son esas descargas? ¿Cómo es eso de que sufrirá una combustión espontanea?-dijo Blitzwing sentado en la camilla y viendo todo el procedimiento pero Breakdown corrió de nuevo la cortina-¡oye!-  

-¿así que me dará choques eléctricos?-

-te tengo que amarrar a la camilla-

-por Primus, como el experimento de Frankenstein-rio nervioso, no gustándole la idea de recibir descargas de alto voltaje que muy probablemente freirían sus sistemas-¿no me matara? Porque la combustión espontanea suena mejor que esto-

-a lo mucho daños secundarios, no es de mucha relevancia-

-¿no es de mucha relevancia? Le dará choques eléctricos-Blitzwing jalo la cortina asomando la cabeza.

Knockout gruño y tomó un cable sin conectar apuntándoselo a su irritante paciente.

-te electrocutare a ti si no te callas-

Blitzwing levanto las manos en alto en son de paz.

-solo digo, jefecito-

-Breakdown, la cortina-

Por tercera vez corrieron la cortina y Blitzwing movió sus dedos en un movimiento nervioso en sus piernas, Dropkick a su lado rio con los brazos detrás de la cabeza tarareando.

-rostizando seekers… rostizando seekers… por eso no hay que ser Skywarp por seeker rostizado-cantando.

Blitzwing lo miro.

-viejo, eres muy insano y cruel-

Un desgarrador grito ensordeció la bahía medica, atreves de la cortina de veía la silueta de Skywarp retorciéndose en la camilla con los chispazos de luz contornear su alrededor, Blitzwing y Dropkick observaron la cortina paralizados con el débil aroma de los circuitos calcinados y varios choques eléctricos arrebatando más gritos.

 -rostizando seekers… rostizando seekers-siguió cantando en susurro Dropkick-bien asados quedaron los seekers-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tarde un poco en escribir esto... pero a qui esta el cuarto capitulo.
> 
> Cuando hay Autobots y Decepticon en un mismo lugar, significan que habrá problemas…

 

**Inicio del caos.**

 

Apresurando el paso casi corriendo en los pasillos del Arca, Prowl se abría camino con un terrible  mal humor con ese ceño fruncido eterno marcado en su semblante al mismo tiempo que tecleaba  en la tabla holográfica a toda prisa varios reportes, sus alerones de su espalda rígidos luego de haber escuchando el coro frenético de Alerta Roja haciéndose el loco gritando _“¡Conspiración! ¡Están conspirando contra nosotros! ¡Conspiración!_   ” Desde que ocurrió todo ese asunto, por lo que Prowl tomó la decisión de cerrar su canal de comunicación de manera tan brusca para ya no seguir escuchando al histórico y paranoico jefe de seguridad, pasaron unos minutos más calmando sus nervios cuando tomo la decisión de abrir otro canal.

Ni siquiera Prowl le dio la oportunidad de hablar al soldado en la otra línea dictando una orden firme y demandante.

-que alguien me diga por que Starscream agredió de esa forma a Sideswipe-

 _“-no tengo ni idea_ -”dijo Wheeljack.

-esa no es la manera de operar que tienen los Cons, sobre todo Cons como Starscream, toda esa  escena me grita en la cara que fue de un motivo muy personal ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

 _“-si no lo sabes pues no estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo, oficial Prowl_ -”soltó en burla Whirl provocándole una mueca a Prowl“ _-ya estas empezando a perder tu toque como Nightbeat_ -”

La risa de Whirl logro irritar a aun más a Prowl quien ya casi tenía la tentación de cortar la comunicación.

 _“-Starscream es una fiera, esa es toda la explicación que hay-”_ concluyo Whirl.

Mientras Prowl caminaba en el pasillo alguien se le acercaba para hablarle, pero al estar tan sumido en el peso de la situación Prowl yacía muy rígido y cortante más de lo normal.

-ahora no, estoy ocupado-dijo Prowl pasándole de largo a Bumblebee y compañía, dejando al explorador con las palabras a la boca y Prowl volvió su atención en el comunicador-ahora mismo me encuentro en camino a la jefatura de Indila a ver si puedo sacar a Optimus e Impactor  ¡Y quiero que alguien me averigüe el asunto con Starscream! Ese seeker podría usar lo que sea para su beneficio si atestigua que él fue el principal agredido y victima de todo esto cuando despierte, tiene Parley de su parte así que esto ya se volteo a nuestra contra-

 _“-¿no simplemente podrimos abrir fuego y problema resuelto?-”_ dijo Whirl.

-no-

_“-es Starscream de quien estamos hablando ¿Qué tan difícil es comprender eso?-”_

-es un comandante de alto rango y mano derecha de Megatron, para los Iker seria complicidad el entregar a un prisionero de su categoría al bando enemigo, ellos se estarían metiendo en nuestro conflicto y eso es precisamente lo que no quieren-

 _“-sigue siendo Starscream, la maravilla en persona-”_ Whirl soltó con algo de sarcasmo“ _-todos lo quieren muerto, yo lo quiero muerto, tu lo quieres muerto-”_

 _“-podríamos negociar, llegar a un acuerdo-”_ dijo Wheeljack pero con un cierto tono de cautela“- _no puede haber complicidad sí llegamos a algo establecido y en concreto-”_

_“-¡oh demonios sí! Nadie tiene el porqué enterarse de esto, señor oficial-”alentó Whirl con gran humor._

-no, tengo a la guardia de Indila sobre mi cuello hace más media hora y quieren una respuesta inmediata del asunto, es nuestro ultimátum-

En la linea Whirl hizo un sonido alargado como si silbara.

_“-uuuh, rodaran cabezas y no será la mía, oficial-”_

Prowl sufrió un tic nervioso en su óptico derecho.

-denme un informe detallado de Sunstreaker y de Sideswipes, interróguenlos, quiero saber que sucedió antes del momento en que Starscream ataco-

 _“- entendido oficial, veré lo que puedo hacer_ -”finalizo Wheeljack antes de que Whirl pudiera hablar cortando la comunicación.

Al llegar a la estación de salida del Arca, Prowl se transformó en su modo alterno arrancando a toda velocidad, alejándose de la nodriza y adentrándose en las calles de Indila.

 

 

Sunstreaker de verdad no sabía que decir.

-¿nada de nada?-alzó en alto una ceja metálica Wheeljack.

-sí, nada, apareció de pronto persiguiéndonos por las calles-

Wheeljack se masajeo el mentón entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a preguntar.

-¿nada de nada?-

Una garra oscura se detuvo a centímetros entre los ojos de Sunstreaker.

-oh amigo, a tu hermano se lo filetearon de manera muy personal, cierta arpía que conocemos  elimina rápido a sus víctimas sin chistar, más no se entretiene con ellas, no es Overlord… pero con tu hermano fue diferente, se divirtió a lo grande perforando a tu hermano Sunny como psicópata en plena plaza comercial ¿y por qué?-había cierto tono divertido en el Wrecker, tocando con la punta de su garra la nariz de Sunstreaker-¿algún secretillo se traen, chaval?-

Sunstreaker miró feo a Whirl y de un manotazo apartó la garra lejos de su rostro al mismo tiempo que van abriendo la puerta una mech enfermera acompañada de un soldado Indilo de gran tamaña, la enfermera hablo en ese peculiar lenguaje siendo el soldado quien traducía sus palabras para el resto.

-el paciente está fuera de peligro, se encuentra descansando en estos momentos-

Sunstreaker se levanto del asiente medio empujando a Whirl haciéndolo a un lado, el Wrecker azul solo atino a reírse.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-

El soldado Indilo entrecerró los ópticos en desconfianza.

-es mi hermano-

Y un brazo rodeo los hombros de Sunstreaker causándole un sobresalto.

-nosotros tres formamos parte de la familia también-dijo Whirl recargándose en Sunstreaker, deslizando con discreción una garra detrás del cuello del deportivo amarillo-queremos ver la condición de nuestro amigo, tan preocupados estamos de verlo-

El soldado aun mantenía su rígida postura firme.

-solo uno puede entrar-

-oh vamos viejo-Whirl hizo un ademan acompañado sus palabras, señalando a Wheeljack-mi compañero y yo estamos aquí para investigar un caso de suma importancia, nuestra pieza clave de la investigación se encuentra ahora mismo postrado en una camilla, es un testigo importante, ayúdenos un poco y vera que pronto nos iremos todo felices de esta innecesaria situación-

-solo uno-repitió.

Wheeljack dejando de apoyarse a la pared dio el paso al frente con decisión.

-iré yo-

-¡oye no!-protesto Sunstreaker-Sunny es mi hermano, yo debería a ir a verlo-intento dar el paso pero Whirl aun lo retenía con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con una garra rozando peligrosamente un cable detrás de su cuello poniendo aun más tenso a Sunstreaker.

-¡oh bien! Diviértete Jackie, tomate tu tiempo con Sunny-agito su mano libre al aire en despedida.

Wheeljack se fue con la enfermera y el soldado Indilo cerrando la puerta que en seguida se activo un código de seguridad, dejándolo a ambos ahí encerrados en la amplia y blanca habitación de espera.

-maravilloso-soltó Whirl con sarcasmo-ahora mientras Jackie va hacerle una visita a Sunny, yo me quedare aquí contigo-el único óptico de Whirl se volvió un pequeño punto luminoso girando su atención en Sunstreaker-tenemos mucho de qué hablar a solas mientras esperamos a Prowl-

Sunstreaker agrando los ojos.

-¿Prowl vendrá aquí?-

-Prowl vendrá a ver el cómo sacar a Optimus y al jefecito de las rejas-con un toque de diversión se pego más al rígido Sunstreaker-tu y yo intercambiaremos chismes como si fuéramos feminas-exagero su tono de voz con diversión.

-… preferiría ir a sentarme solo en ese lugar de ahí, si no te molesta-señalo el dicho asiento.

La garra presionó el cable amenazando con perforar en un limpio corte sí ejercía más presión, el mech azul susurro acercando su rostro al de Sunstreaker.

-¿quieres que juegue el rol del policía malo, niño?-

Los ópticos azules se agrandaron sin apartar la mirando del frente a en nada en particular.

-yo… no, no señor-

-bien… ya que tendremos un largo pero tiempo aquí para hablar-

 

 

El dolor de cabeza lo despertó, sintió el dolor recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-oh primus…-

Sus ópticas al entrar en línea hicieron el intento de abrirse pero la sensación de ardor lo cegó a casusa de la intensa luz, los calibres sensibles en sus ópticos se reajustaron disminuyendo el brillo y teniendo una imagen más nítida de su visión, al poco tiempo se sorprendió de ver el techo blanco acompañado de un fuerte olor de desinfectantes y removedor de oxido que predominaba en el aire. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, parpadeo saliendo de su confusión y miró a todo su alrededor, en el momento de querer levantarse se sorprende agrando los ópticos ante el sonido de cadenas que sintió alrededor de sus muñecas, bajo la mirada dándose cuenta que se encontraba sentado en una cama metálica levemente ionizada que era usaba regularmente en las enfermerías.

Se removió incomodo también notando que en la base de sus alas adoloridas tenía puesto un mecanismo que neutralizaba el adoptar su modo alterno.

-Qué rayos…-

Gruño mirando a las horribles paredes color naranja de esa celda en el que encontraba prisionero y a la barrera de energía ondeándose con un leve zumbido.

-esto debe ser una puñetera broma-

Starscream tiro con más fuerza las esposas tratando de liberarse de ellas, siendo una acción inútil al ser estas hechas de energía también, se necesitaba una llave especial para desactivarlas y poder removerlas.

-¡bastardos! ¿Quién es el responsable de encerrarme aquí? ¡Exijo una respuesta!-

Su voz retumbo como eco entre los pasillos.

¿Habrán sido los autobots? Pensó Starscream furioso caminando hecho una fiera en la celda y volviendo a tirar de las esposas de energía.

-¡contéstenme desgraciados!-

Desde una de las celdas, Impactor yacía acostado en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, entre abrió sus ópticos amarillos y torciendo el labio.

-puedo escuchar a la arpía gritando desde aquí-

Dijo sin ganas casi gruñendo mientras escuchaba el eco de la voz del seeker recorrer el pasillo de la prisión.

-creí que ese Parley le daría ciertos privilegios a ese seeker-

En la celda vecina del Wrecker se encontraba Optimus Prime sentado en el suelo y la cabeza recargada a la pared, el Prime soltó un suspiro sin apartar la vista del techo.

-tiene luz verde a ser un refugiado político… más seguirá siendo un agente bélico, como nosotros-Optimus permanecía tranquilo, no dejando que la tensión y la preocupación sean evidentes en él manejando la situación-permaneceremos aquí hasta que los Indilos lleguen a un acuerdo con Prowl, mientras tanto hay que esperar-

-¿y nos entregaran a la arpía?-

Optimus se tomo su tiempo pensando en una respuesta.

-eso lo dudo-

Otro grito más de Starscream recorrió el pasillo.

-¡Exijo que me saquen de aquí!-

Impactor soltó un bufido molesto, respondió a gritos de igual manera.

-¡cállate de una vez maldita arpía!-

Hubo un breve silencio, pero solo muy breve.

-¡¿en dónde demonios estas, maldito infeliz?! ¡Da tu horrible cara al hablarme, Wrecker!-

-¡metido en una celda como tú, idiota!-

Starscream frunció el ceño tratando de procesar las palabras y luego una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡oh pero que maravilloso! ¡Eso significa que no soy su prisionero, sino de alguien más! ¡Cuánto mejora esto!-

Optimus cerró los ópticos contando números en su mente para relajarse.

-¡todo esto es culpa tuya!-

-¿mi culpa?-las alas de Starscream se sacudieron y apretó los puños-¡¿mi culpa?! ¡Ustedes fueron los que se aparecieron en medio de mi camino para joderlo todo! ¡De no ser por ustedes, autobots inútiles, yo ya estaría a kilómetros de distancia lejos de este horrible y sucio lugar! ¡Pero no!-

-¿y eso porque, eh? ¿Por qué tan lejos de tu nido de esbirros Cons? Oh espera, no me digas ¿Te echaron de la Némesis por volver a atentar contra la vida de su señor Lord Megatron?-rio el líder Wrecker-vaya, ya era hora de que te echaran desertor, vil alimaña que eres-

-¡a mí nadie me echo!-el orgullo el seeker se prendió como mecha en lumbre-¡no soy un desertor, yo no desertaría de los Decepticos jamás!-

-¿entonces porque estas tan lejos de la Némesis en un sector como este? ¿Eh?-

Starscream guardo silencio apretando la mandíbula, la sola idea para él de revelar que había sido producto de un error del puente tele transportador que los había dejado en medio de la nada era un hecho muy humillante como para decir en voz alta.

-desertor-

-mira quien lo dice, unos Autobots tan lejos de su punto base ¿oh qué? ¿Acaso ya le perdieron el amor que tenían proclamado hacia los humanos? ¿oh es que acaso los humanos se dieron cuenta de lo que eran realmente, vetándolos de su planeta y ahora andan en buscar de otros orgánicos para lavarles el cerebro con sus retoricas sin sentido?-

Optimus se pregunto internamente cuando llegaría Prowl para sacarlo de ese sufrimiento.

 

 

-lo juro, no sé porque nos ataco-

Sideswipe se encogió ante la mirada severa de Kup aunque Wheeljack siempre pensó que así era su expresión incluso cuando se encontraba de buen humor.

-me parece que no estás entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, si vamos ahora a poner un acuerdo con los Iker… y que Starscream nos sale con algo para ponerse como la víctima, los contratos de comercio de energon que tenemos con ellos quedaran cortados por incumplir a sus leyes de confianza, estaríamos exiliados de tres sectores que nos brindan grandes suministros de energon a los nuestros-

-no entiendo porque tanta grilla sobre esto-

-es porque en estos momentos los Iker tienen la firme creencia de que la razón por la cual entablamos una alianza comercial fue para ir clandestinamente a cazar Decepticons en su territorio-concluyo el viejo veterano.

Wheeljack no se sorprendió de la reacción de sorpresa de Sideswipe, el joven mech miro a ambos adultos tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué llegarían a creer algo así?-

-porque esta no es la primera vez que sucede-Sideswipe se sobresalto al oír a Kup-pero esta vez… está implicado un individuo de alto rango de una fracción enemiga y nuestra flota se encuentra presente aquí en Indila, eso es suficiente para afirmar que estábamos cazando a los Cons dentro de sus territorios, en especial de Starscream, según nos encontramos violando sus leyes de los términos de establecimiento de la paz, son demasiados los hechos como para que se ignoren y que no sean vistos como una simple coincidencia ocurrida en el lugar y hora equivocado-

-pero… ¡eso es lo es! No sabíamos que Screamer estaría aquí, nadie planeo nada-

-eso díselo a los Indilos-dijo Wheelajck con los brazos cruzados, se aparto de la pared acercándose al pie de la cama de Sideswipe-por violación al contrato de los Iker… se corre el riesgo de perder el contrato de comercio a causa de “segundas intenciones”, así que Sideswipe… se muy consciente de que vas a estar de pie en un tribunal para dar testimonio en el estrado en confirmar tu versión de la historia… historia que puede que contradiga ese seeker-

-lo primordial aquí es aclarar que no estábamos cazando a Starscream, nuestra presencia en Indila no tiene nada que ver con ello y salvaremos nuestro tratado de libre comercio-continuo Kup.

-él puede aprovechar la situación en la que se encuentra y en base a lo anterior de “ese otro incidente” nosotros estamos comprometidos… si Starscream tiene conocimiento de las condiciones del Parley de los Iker eso dice mucho de que pueda que conozca más a fondo del cómo se rigen sus leyes… esa es nuestra desventaja-

Sideswipe se encontraba nervioso, se removió incomodo en la camilla y se restregó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Primus… ¿cómo fue que me metí en esto?-

Era mucho estrés y mucha presión para cualquier mech metido en esa situación.

-¿tengo que ir en serio a juicio?-

-una corte tribunal en privado, si Prowl hace bien los arreglos con los líderes de esta capital-

-¡Primus no! ¡no quiero!-

-no es lo que tú quieras, esto es un si o si, muchacho-

Sideswipe abrió la boca pero nada salió, titubeando y apartando la mirada a un lado como si con eso pudiera escapar de Kup.

-yo… solo estábamos hablando… ya se les dije, patrullamos las calles cuando nos dijeron sobre el avistamientos de Cons en el área y Starscream apareció de la nada y nos ataco-

Kup frunció el ceño masajeándose la barbilla.

-mencionaste que ustedes lo encontraron-

-bueno si, y nos atacó-

-no me cuadra eso-dijo Wheeljack.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sideswipe a lo que Kup solo miro de reojos al wrecker.

-llevaba una túnica… se mantenía escondido ¿Por qué se molestaría en salir de cubierto? ¿Por qué se arriesgaría el hacer eso?-

-no lo sé-

-Starscream los atacó por un motivo, algo que lo hizo salir de cubierto… y no solo es eso, sabemos que no se encontraba solo-la mirada del deportivo rojo se dirigió en el Wrecker-Soundwave se encontraba aquí también ahí en esos momentos-

-lo cual tenemos otra teoría no comprobada de que los Cons tiene una sede secreta en este sector, no podría encontrar otra explicación coherente del porque la presencia de la teniente de comunicaciones fuera de la Némesis-

-tal vez se extraviaron-dijo de manera muy vaga Sideswipe.

-eso es absolutamente imposible-afirmo Kup con seguridad, revisando sus cálculos-no encontramos ni un otro rastro de más Cons por la zona pero cabe la posibilidad que aun podrían estar aquí, con Skywarp visto en la zona, puedan que tengan un escondite ¿no será que tu hermano y tu hicieron algo que diera con uno de sus puntos clave, tanto que Starscream se vio obligado a defender o distraerlos para alejarlos de dicho lugar?-

-no creo que Screamer actuara de esa forma-dijo dándole una mirada fija a Sideswipe-no se desquitaría tan brutal mente de Sideswipe si fuera esa la razón-

-hablas como si lo conocieras-dijo Sideswipe y el wrecker frunció el ceño.

-es porque realmente lo conozco-

Eso tomó de sorpresa a Sideswipe.

-la primera vez que vi a Screamer actuar así fue cuando alguien se metió con su orgullo, fue así como término siendo expulsado de la academia científica-

Eso, Sideswipe, no tenía ni idea y ni de que Wheeljack fuera algún viejo conocido de Starscream, era un dato muy nuevo para él.

Todo incomodo y nervioso Sideswipe tragó con dificultad, sentándose en la camilla y apretando entre sus manos la delgada tela blanca que lo cubría.

-solo dinos la verdad, chico, eso es todo lo que debes hacer y así ver cómo manejar a Starscream-

-hacíamos bromas-

¡Listo, ya lo dijo! Pensó para sí mismo Sideswipe.

-¿bromas?-ladeo la cabeza Wheeljack.

-chistes mientras patrullábamos-

Ambos mechas adultos se miraron entre si no entendiendo.

-¿y que con eso?-

-eran chistes jariosos-

Sideswipe con la mirada agachada se entretenida con la sabana entre sus manos, no queriendo ver las expresiones de ambos wreckers.

-una cosa llego a la otra y pues… comenzamos a hablar de seekers-

No hubo nada más que silencio, Sideswipe entendió eso como para que siguiera hablando.

-ehh… Suns y yo hacíamos chistes, solo eso, ehh… esto es incomodo, yo hice una broma de cómo encontrar a unos Cons en medio de tantos neutrales, ya saben, seekers… y eso, oh… Screamer debió habernos escuchado-se detuvo recordando la escena y un escalofrió le recorrió al tener la imagen psicópata del seeker sonriéndole.

-¿encontrar a los Cons cómo qué?-presiono Kup.

-como… como buscar prostitutas aladas-

-¿prostitutas aladas?-Kup se le quedo mirando.

-¿y luego?-dijo Wheeljack.

-ehh…-

-exactamente que dijiste-hizo ademanes acompañando sus palabras-que hizo reaccionar a Starscream como homicida más de lo que ya es-

-oh vamos viejo, apenas estoy tratando de asimilar todo-

-que dijiste-

-… no sé algo como la ramera de los Cons numero uno, la ramera líder, que por una buena interface Megatron le regalo el puesto de segundo al mando-se mordió el labio-oh Primus, prácticamente lo llame ramera en su cara-

Wheeljack se masajeo la sien y Kup se paso la mano a la barbilla.

-eso es todo-

-…-

-en fin, no es como si todo lo que dijimos no fuera verdad-se cruzo de brazos claramente molesto.

-Me sorprende que sigas vivo-dijo Kup.

Wheeljack seguía manteniendo silencio.

-entonces… Starscream se encontraba cerca del lugar y los escucho… y los cazó en el barrio mecano hasta llegar a la plaza comercial, lugar donde Optimus y Impactor los interceptaron por el llamado de socorro-

Sideswipe parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza.

-apenas puedo recordar… recuerdo escuchar a Suns tratando de ayudarme y una pelea, pero si, fue eso lo que paso-

 -para aclarar…-dijo Wheeljack juntando sus manos y teniéndolas a la altura de la boca-solo iban patrullando, haciendo chistes subidos de tono lascivo, catalogaron a un comandante de alto rango en ser una prostituta que por pura casualidad de la vida se encontraba en ese preciso instante hora en donde se pasaban ustedes dos-

En eso Sideswipe lo interrumpe.

-patrullamos porque recibimos esa orden de búsqueda de unos Cons-

-sí, porque había una revuelta provocada por unos fugitivos que portaban insignias de fracción enemiga, insignias Decepticons, a lo cual íbamos a dar un informe a las autoridades de Indila sobre la presencia de estos, no destruir a medio barrio mecano dejando heridos y daños de infraestructura en el trayecto-

-pero… ustedes iniciaron la captura-

-cuando descubrimos que eran los mismísimos tenientes Soundwave y Starscream, la situación cambio, niño-el tono de Wheeljack se altero-no eran Cons cualquiera, eran tenientes-

-¿Qué diferencia hay?-

-mucha de la que no tienes ni idea-

-¿me estás diciendo que si fueran otros Cons involucrados, la situación sería diferente? Que importa si son Soundwave y Screamer, hubo una revuelta, nos ordenaron ir y a atrapar a los Cons, atraparlos y llevarlos en custodia al Arka ¡bien cumplimos! ¿Por qué no simplemente dejan que nos llevemos a Screamer y asunto terminado? ¿Qué más es lo que íbamos hacer?-

-¡HACER NADA! Es la política que rigen en estos lugares, son las leyes del imperio Iker-Sideswipe se encogió ante la rudeza de Wheeljack-territorio neutral significa que dos o más de una fracción enemiga pueden estar en un mismo sitio gracias a bajo tratado comercial siempre y cuando no hayan choques bélicos en dicho territorio neutral, se les respetara su espacio y tendrán mismos privilegios, ahora con respeto a tu pregunta anterior si hubieran sido otros Cons los habríamos atrapado y entregado a Indila para que los procesaran o nos los habríamos llevado sin problema y asunto arreglado ¡Pero no! lo que pasó fue que dos lugartenientes Decepticons se encontraban aquí y uno de ellos declaró un Parley, prácticamente les dijo a los Indilos que estamos aquí en la captura de su cabeza y que solo peleaba por defensa propia, ellos dos no son cualquier Cons, niño-

 -¡toda esa mierda no puede ser mi culpa!-Sideswipe grito con sus manos en puños-fue un error, un malentendido ¿no se les puede explicar eso a los Indilos y ya? ¡Además fue Screamer quien me clavo con sus garras rasgándome vivo! ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Soy el verdadero agredido aquí!-

-es un solo Decepticon asediado en un planeta con una flota Autobot, eso es lo que ellos ven-

-¡esto es absurdo! Yo no he hecho nada malo-

-¡oh! y mira el problema en el que estamos metido, con nuestro líder Prime y jefe Wrecker en una prisión de alta seguridad-

Sideswipe se tensó con la cara llena de indignación, Kup por su parte permanecía tranquilo con los brazos cruzados escuchando todo con atención y analizando cada detalle.

-me encargare de escribir el informe a Prowl, Jackie-

-esperen ¿eso es todo?-

-por el momento para ti, si-dijo el viejo veterano-mientras más rápido este resuelto esto es mejor y tal vez llegamos a algún acuerdo con Starscream-

Wheeljack volteo hacia Kup.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-no importa de qué lado le veamos Jackie, no podremos llevarnos a ese seeker y dudo mucho que los Indilos cooperen pese a buenos o generosos acuerdos que entablemos, habrá un ganar y ganar en ambos lados, llegar un acuerdo con Starscream sería una solución muy acorde de este problema, un malentendido y así nos quitaremos el problema del trato de comercio-

-Impactor odiara eso-

-¡que lo odie! tenemos que sacar al Prime de las rejas a toda costa, eso es lo único que me interesa-

En eso Sideswipe vio que ambos se llevaron al mismo tiempo la mano a un costado del rostro, al parecer atendiendo una emergente, ambos aguardaron silencio y al poco segundo sus cuerpos adoptaron una postura rígida con los ópticos agrandados.

-¿Qué?-Había un todo de alarma en la voz del más joven-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

Con el ceño fruncido Kup le dio una mirada fija a Sideswipe antes de dirigirse a Wheeljack.

-andando-el tono de Kup sonó como una orden y Wheeljack asintió con la cabeza encaminándose ambos hacia la puerta.

-pero…-dijo Sideswipe no gustándole ese secretismo.

-aguarda aquí un momento, chico-fue lo último que dijo Kup antes de salir de la habitación dejando solo al deportivo rojo. Con los nervios arriba Sideswipe se tendió en la camilla mirando fijo el techo en ese incomodo silencio que se prologo un tiempo más, escuchando solo las aspas de las ventilación y el movimiento impaciente de sus dedos mientras pensaba.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió al fin.

-¡Sunny!-

-¡hermano!-

Sunstreaker corrió hacia la camilla para abrazarlo pero las condiciones físicas de Sideswipe se termino retorciendo en el abrazo por el dolor.

-lo siento… me sobre salte ¿estás bien?-

-no… para nada bien, me abrieron el abdomen ¿recuerdas?-y su atención se desvió hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba Whirl recargado en el marco de brazos cruzados.

-hola chico-saludo alegre el wrecker con un ojito de ciclope feliz-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Sideswipe miró a Sunstreaker con algo de cautela.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-eh… bueno-

-hoy me toca ser la Mary Poppins para ustedes dos, chiquillos, por mientras-sin dejar su alegría de lado se adentro a la habitación cerrando la puerta y jalando una silla para posicionarla en la puerta y sentarse con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas estiradas de manera tan holgazana-ahh… no me pagan lo suficiente para esto-dijo con cierta molestia mal disimulada.

-¿tú sabes el porqué el sargento Kup y Wheeljack se fueron de aquí tan apresurados?-

-sipili dupili-tarareo.

-… ¿y entonces?-

Whirl se rasco con una garra a un lado de la cabeza.

-son dos cosas en realidad y no les gustaran oírlas-

 

 

El cuerpo del autobot cayó inerte al suelo con su cofre y rostro repleto de agujeros de balas creando un charco de energon de bajo su cuerpo, una figura paso corriendo por encima del cuerpo a la gran velocidad al tiempo que maniobraba sus pistolas colocando un nuevo cartucho de munición.

Springer apenas tuvo el tiempo de esquivar la patada que iba directo a su rostro, recibiendo de lleno el golpe abriéndole el labio por la mitad, por inercia el Wrecker lanzó un zurdazo pero Deadlock se agacho esquivándolo y se impulso hacia arriba consiguiendo en darle un fuerte rodillazo debajo de la mandíbula de Springer.

Al escuchar el arrastre de una munición pesada Deadlock termino su asalto haciendo una acrobacia de espaldas apartándose justo a tiempo de la metralla de Bulkhead, la lluvia de proyectiles perforó el duro concreto levantando polvo de escombro a su paso, Deadlock se escabulló entre el laberinto de habitaciones que conformaba el edificio que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío debido al estallido de la violenta pelea.

El fornido Wrecker con metralla en mano corrió para seguir al desertor Decepticon solo para encontrar el estrecho y largo pasillo solitario con el rastro de pisadas de energon por todo lo largo del suelo.

-¡Springer! ¿Estás bien?-

El Wrecker de verde se paso el dorso de la mano a la boca apartando el brote de energon y soltando un gruñido.

-el maldito es rápido-mirando a los tres cuerpos de autobots caídos y cuatro de soldados Indilos-casi tan rápido como Blurr-

-¡vamos! Lo tenemos acorralado-

Una mirada peligrosa brilló en las ópticas azules de Springer tomando su armar del suelo y corriendo junto a Bulkhead tras Deadlock.

Se movieron adentrándose a un parte del edificio y se detuvieron ahí buscando con la mira de sus armas al berserker, dieron un par de pasos con cautela y siguieron avanzando hasta detenerse en un punto que su radar de rastreo les señalaba.

-¿en donde esta?-susurro Bulkhead con el dedo rozando el gatillo de la metralla.

Un punto, un color inusual en el suelo atrajo la atención de Springer, se acercó frunciendo el ceño al encontrar la insignia Decepticon ensangrentado de energon en el sucio piso.

-este condenado nos salió astuto-

-chatarra-

Springer abrió su intercomunicador en línea con Perceptor.

-¡Percy! El Con se quitó la insignia, necesito que nos cubras-

Deadlock corría en la calles abriéndose entre empujones, esa era una con más presencia de seres orgánicos  quienes huían despavoridos al ver al mecha correr a gran velocidad entre los cuestos y calles estrechas dispuesto a perder a los dos Wrecker que lo perseguían sin darse cuenta que tenia a un francotirador justo detrás de él.

-objetivo localizado-dijo Perceptor dirigiendo la mira del rifle en Deadlock.

Un agudo dolor atravesó la pierna de Deadlock arrancándole un grito, apretando la mandíbula Deadlock apunto sus armas detrás de él y disparo a cualquier cosa en su camino llevándose a uno que otro civil en medio del fuego, Perceptor se escabulló a tiempo cubriéndose con la pared y enseguida tecleo un par de códigos en su antebrazo.

Deadlock al adentrarse a una de las calles se detuvo al divisar al frente a un grupo de soldados Autobots que corrían hacia él y dio la media vuelta tomando otro camino, a cada calle en la que se adentraba miraba a sus alrededores en busca de una salida que era bloqueada.

Se maldijo a sí mismo ante toda esa situación, debido a un descuido suyo uno de los Autobots lo terminó reconociendo en un bar dando el aviso a los demás y más seguramente por la recompensa que valía su cabeza… y todo por sentarse en la barra de un bar a consumir algo de energon y la mala suerte a su lado.

Ese en definitiva no era su día, pensó.

La calle por donde se metió se encontraba más despejada pero aquello era un mal signo para Deadlock, porque era señal de que habían bloqueado las calles evacuando a los civiles que habían estamos deambulando en esa zona, se detuvo al pie de un poste y comenzó a escalar y luego pasarse a las tuberías que le servían para escalar el edificio, al poco tiempo el sonar de la metralla sonó detrás de su espalda, Deadlock no lo pensó dos veces… se arrojo hacia una de las ventanas adentrándose al departamento, un dolor pulsante atravesó su muslo y su brazo hombro derecho cuando un par de balas de la metralla lo alzando, rodó por el suelo pero no se levanto, sino que se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos esperando que la metralla se detuviera, cuando lo hizo se arrastro hacia el frente tratando de recuperar el paso, los orgánicos que vivían ahí yacían muertos bajo un chasco de sangre verde oscura con sus cuerpo destrozados tras la lluvia de fuego, eso no detuvo el paso de Deadlock abriendo la puerta con una fuerte embestida abriéndola de golpe, el pasillo se encontraba inundado de gritos de horror, criaturas organizas corrían producto del pie hacia las escaleras, Deadlock se metió por otro departamento en busca de una ventana para poder escabullir hacia el otro lado del edificio, encontró un pequeño balcón que conectaban con otros balcones con cables usados de tendederos de ropa.

Midió la distancia respirando con pesadez, le dio un vistazo hacia los múltiples puestos con carpas de aquella favela tratando de tomar alguna decisión apresurada para escapar, sin tener una idea clara aun así Deadlock se atrevió a sujetándose de una de los cables rompiéndolo de un tirón y salto del balcón, en consecuencia su cuerpo golpeo de lleno contra el otro edificio y se le resbalo la cuerda de entre las mano cayendo a ocho metros de altura aterrizando sobre la carpa de unos de los puestos, las carpas al ser de un material muy fuerte y resistente sostuvieron el peso de Deadlock sin no rompiéndose en el acto y como las carpas se encontraban empinadas en diagonal Deadlock terminó deslizándose hasta caer de boca al suelo.

Por unos breves momentos se le oscureció su alrededor, su óptica se reinicio y un dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo levantándose adolorido en una posición de rodillas, se paso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su óptica se aclaro y se le quedo mirando fijo al largo pasillo que conformaba ese mercado de orgánicos e híbridos mechas, gruñendo se puso en pie aunque con algo de dificultad al principio, solo para después echarse a correr al divisar la primera calle libre que tuviera en frente.

 

 

-desertor Decepticon tipo clase D-leyó Hot Rod en voz alta la pantalla holográfica de su ante brazo que Alerta Roja le había enviado la imagen del berserker Deadlock con las letras en grande de “Se busca”, un fugitivo buscado en ambos lados de la división de fracción-terrorista intergaláctico… cielos pero que terrible reputación la de este tipo-

A paso de trote cruzo el umbral del local donde minutos después Ironhide había entrado aun con su atención puesta en la pantalla del antebrazo haciendo un par de tecleos.

-78 %… 80%... oye Hide, este sistema de Percy me tiene sin cuidado… es decir, entiendo la paranoia de Alerta Roja de que en la Era de los Senadores en Cybertron llegaron a implantar ships dentro de las cabezas de todos y esos relatos de los lavados cerebrales, eso es creepy, pero la de Percy es cruzar la línea también-frunció el labio mientras pensaba-usar mini insecticons carnívoros como espías es ahh… ¿Cómo lo ves tú?-

El lugar yacía en silencio.

-¿Ironhide?-

Parpadeo mirando a su alrededor en busca del mecha rojo y le dio otro vistazo a la pantalla comprobando que ya se encontraba en el 90% de carga.

Escucho un ruido al fondo y se fue a encaminar de que se trataba aventurándose en adentrarse en el enorme salón con aspecto de bodega con ciento de mesas con cajas de contenido incierto, escucho un sonido de estática y giro su atención en dicha dirección encontrando a Ironhide apenas pudiendo recargar la espalda a la pared sentado en el suelo y con su mano alrededor del cuello emanando energon de forma alarmante.

-¡Ironhide!-

Hot Rod corrió hacia el soldado arrodillándose a su lado y teniendo una vista más clara de los orificios que perforaban su pierna y brazo derecho, algunas zonas de su armadura tenían un tono gris y el brillo de las ópticas azules parpadeaban con el riesgo de caer pronto en la inconsciencia.

-¡oh Primus, Ironhide! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-

El soldado abrió la boca saliendo solo un sonido de estática y escupiendo energon, fue gesto fruncido yacía puesto al frente con una mueca de enfado.

Hot Rod apenas había reparado de notar el pitido pausado proveniente de su antebrazo y al bajar la mirada para ver la lectura de la pantalla que ya se encontraba con la descarga completa al 100 tuvo el esquema de un mapa con un punto rojo dentro del radar que no paraba de parpadear a cada segundo al lado de dos puntos en verde y sin pensarlo miró en dirección de donde se encontraba aquel dicho punto que se marcaba en rojo, teniendo al mismísimo berserber Decepticon con una túnica rasgada y agujereada con múltiples orificios de balas, ahí de pie del otro lado de la estancia con el rifle de asalto en alto y todo su cuerpo recubierto de energon, energon de otros mechas entre un estado seco y fresco.

La mirada de Hot Rod divagó en la enorme herida en el costado de aquel mecha, un corte en diagonal pero superficial, uno que había sido provocado por la misma cuchilla encandecerte de Ironhide.

La óptica amarilla de Deadlock se dirigió en el antebrazo de Hot Rod, frunciendo el ceño con enojo  pero luego su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado y dolor.

-explica… -señalo con el arma el radar-como es que aun pueden rastrearme con ese mapa que tienes ahí-

-…-la tensión invadió a Hot Rod, moviéndose despacio aun de rodillas al suelo para tener una mejor vista del Decepticon, Ironhide soltó otro bramido de estática e intento tomar a Hot Rod del brazo pero no tuvo la fuerza para hacer ese movimiento, en cambio abrió su comunicación enviando un mensaje urgente de socorro en silencio mientras que Hot Rod tenía su atención en el cofre de Deadlock lugar en donde debería de estar una insignia de fracción y no el cofre desgarrado con las marcas de zarpar arrancar dicho pedazo en el centro con energon filtrándose de las heridas-no se dé que hablas-

Prácticamente Deadlock se había arrancado la insignia del pecho con sus propias garras.

-dije, cómo-enfatizó, activando el arma haciéndola sonar-te escuche al entrar, no mientas ¿Por qué tienes un localizador si no tengo mi insignia que emita señal?-

La óptica amarilla de Deadlock se agudizo, asentando una amenaza silenciosa.

-espías carnívoros-se aclaro la garganta-mini insecticons-

-insecticons…-susurro y al ver que Hot Rod se iba a mover grito una orden firme-no te muevas-

Del compartimiento de su muñeca saco una delgada y afilada pinza, con una mirada de cautela puesta en el autobot se agacho en cuclillas hacia la extraña palpitación de su pierna e introdujo la pinza en la herida, Hot Rod hizo una mueca de dolor al ver al otro mecha clavarse la pinza, era evidente que Deadlock reprimía el dolor o tal vez poseía un umbral del dolor muy alto, al calvo de unos minutos tiro de “algo” sacando la pinza con una pequeña bolita con un par de puntos de ópticos rojos, lo dejo caer y la pisó en un crujido desagradable.

El pitido de alarma del localizador dejo de escucharse y de la pantalla había desaparecido el punto rojo.

-así que era eso lo que me disparo ese Wrecker…-lo dijo más para sí mismo-que desagradable método Autobot usan-

En eso Hot Rod dio un sobre salto al adivinar las intenciones del Decepticon y levanto las manos al frente en señal de “alto”.

-oye espera-

En eso se escucharon fuertes pisadas en el lugar y Deadlock se apresuro hacia adelante, tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Hot Rod de reaccionar siendo jalado de la muñeca y al segundo con el brazo de Deadlock alrededor de su cuello con el cañón del arma al lado de la cabeza.

Apretó el agarre del cuello y Hot Rod se le escapo un sonido de estrangulamiento, llevando sus manos en el brazo de Deadlock en un intento de alojar la presión y por el marco de la entrada de la estancia aparecieron dos Wrecker. Ahí de pie se encontraban Kup y Wheeljack con las armas apuntando directo hacia ellos pero las ópticas de ambos Wrecker se agrandaron de la sorpresa pero fue el semblante del gran veterano sargento que dejó pensativo a Deadlock, ya que en la óptica del viejo mecha se reflejaba el terror y la angustia, siendo rápido remplazado otra vez por su semblante serio.

Lo más curioso para Deadlock resultaba ser que ambos Wrecker se habían quedado quietos y en silencio sin dar un solo paso al pie de la entrada de la puerta y más sin ese típico discurso de alardes o comentarios sarcásticos como siempre hacían los Wrecker.

Para Deadlock, notar la gran tensión en el ambiente era evidente, miró de reojos a Hot Rod por unos segundos antes de mantener una cautelosa mirada en los Wrecker otra vez.

Interesante, pensó Deadlock y apretar más su agarre en Hot Rod lastimándolo.

Kup frunció el ceño aun más con una expresión sombría y ronca voz áspera.

-suelta al chico-

Deadlock ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa que causaba escalofríos.

-vaya… resulta que eres de importancia-susurro cerca del audio de Hot Rod provocándole escalofríos, Deadlock sonrió aun más y apretó su agarre en Hot Rod tan fuerte que los Wrecker dieron un ligero sobresalto-Si se atrevan a dar un paso al frente, le vuelo el modulo cerebral ¿oyeron?-

Deadlock retrocedió con Hot Rod siendo seguido con la mirada fija de los Wrecker puestas en él.

Caminando de espaldas ambos ingresaron a otra recamara que era enorme con ventanas a todo lo largo de la pared, Deadlock le dio una mirada rápida solo para asegurarse de que estuviera despejado y sin más sorpresas inesperadas.

-¿qué vas hacer ahora?-apenas pudo pronunciar Hot Rod-liberarme… o matarme-

Deadlock lo pensó por unos momentos antes de hablar con firmeza.

-por lo que veo no eres ningún soldado pero esos dos Wrecker de allá temen heriste ¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé-mintió pero sin titubear.

-no, si lo sabes y por eso eres mi boleto para salida de aquí-un leve destello le encandilo la óptica y miró de reojos a la ventana al mismo tiempo que Hot Rod se sobresaltó entrando en pánico por las palabras del Decepticon.

-¡¿estás loco?!-

-¡¡Hot Rod!!-grito Kup alarmado al escuchar la alteración del otro joven mecha pero luego todo el lugar estalló en un ensordecedor rugido de metralla pesada que helo el energon de ambos Wrecker, desde afuera del edificio Bulkhead descargaba toda su munición a la pared perforándola al punto de dejar grandes huecos que cayeron en escombro y polvo a todo alrededor.

El “¡NOO!!”Que gritó Kup fue ensordecido por el ruido de la metralla y rápido abrió su canal de intercomunicación con el palpitar frenético de su chispa enviándole descargas desagradables, entrando en contacto con aquellos que se encontraban a fuera reconociendo sus señales.

_“-¡Cese al fuego! ¡Cese al fuego! ¡Repito! ¡No disparen!-”_

Bulkhead hizo una mueca y sin embargo desobedeció cambiando la dirección de la metralla a todo lo lardo de la pared al ver que la figura en rojo del detector del visor infrarrojo captaba el movimiento del Decepticon corriendo al otro extremo del edificio.

_“-¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡No habrán fuego a Deadlock!-”_

-¿Qué diablos le pasa al viejo?-gruño Bulkhead-¡Springer! ¡El escurridizo va hacia a ti!-

La puerta del otro extremo del edificio fue derribada del golpe con una fuerte embestida de Deadlock con todo su cuerpo casi arrancándola del marco llevando a Hot Rod con él, ambos igual de heridos y cubiertos de polvo de escombro, Hot Rod tocio pero de un tirón fue jalado por Deadlock corriendo hacia una de las calles y Springer ya los tenía a ambos con la mira en alto con  rifle.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deadlock tiene a Hot Rod! ¡No disparen!-”_

La mira del arma lista en el blanco, un tirón del gatillo y ambos mechas caerían al suelo al instante… pero el dedo de Springer se mantuvo suspendido a pocos centímetros de accionar el arma, observando a ambos correr entre las calles dándole la espalda.

-chatarra ¿y ahora qué?-dijo Springer bajando el arma.

 

 

Deadlock doblo en una de las calles pegándose en la pared, recargando sus armas sin siquiera mirar siendo un movimiento en automático para él, se asomo en las calles ubicando rápido el puerto espacial y a los miles de barco siendo cargados con enormes contenedores.

Su misión era entrar en una de esas naves e irse lejos de ese planeta.

Miró a su cautivo y entrecerró las ópticas al verlo inclinado hacia adelante con el brazo presionando su abdomen con una mueca de dolor, también notó el movimiento inquietos de los alerones.

-¿te hirieron? Eso no me importa-se subió la capucha y tiro del brazo de Hot Rod obligándolo a caminar y presionando su arma detrás de la espalda provocándole un estremecimiento-sigue andando, necesito ese barco-

-… no-dijo con otra mueca de dolor.

-no me obligues a jalar el gatillo-

-… estoy cargando-gruño en lo último, por otro choque de energía golpear en el interior de su cofre haciéndole temblar las piernas.

Las ópticas amarillas se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué?-

-cargando-

-… ¿Cómo?-aun en la sorpresa, recibiendo una ruda respuesta de Hot Rod.

-¿quieres que te lo explique con bolitas y palitos como se nacen los sparklings?-

Hot Rod se estremeció cuando tuvo la mirada del berserker puesta en él, mirándole con minuciosidad con esos pares de ópticos amarillos brillando en la oscuridad de la capucha.

-eres muy joven para ser un carrie-

-¿disculpa? No te conozco pero apuesto que tenemos la misma edad-con desafío en su tono.

-es diferente-

Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente en silencio, en un silencio incomodo.

-¿es en serio que estas cargando?-

Hot Rod frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

-¿tienes algún maldito problema con eso?-

-si-

-pues ahora que te veo mejor eres muy joven como para ser un berserker Con que decapita cabezas como trofeos-bramó.

-ese es Turmoil, no yo-

-no veo la diferencia-

-la hay, yo soy un guerrero, no un promiscuo, tú sigues siendo muy joven para cargar una chispa-

-¡óyeme! ¡no es como si yo hubiese querido esto!-

Se detuvieron en medio del tránsito del puerto, Deadlock se le quedo mirando y Hot Rod solo desvió la mirada a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

-no me conoces, no tienes el derecho de juzgarme-giro su atención de vuelta en Deadlock-tú no te quedas atrás, un desertor Decepticon con una alta recompensa por su cabeza ¿te has dado cuenta de cuantos Autobot hay en este lugar y mas precisamente en ese mueble en el que nos encaminamos?-

-… y el secuestro de un Autobot carrie, la lista sigue y sigue-soltó un suspiro pesado, mirando de reojos a sus alrededores en busca de algún soldado, divisando a un grupo a lo lejos y siguieron avanzando en otra dirección-conozco en donde estoy varado, creía que en este sector galáctico las cosas podrían ser muy diferente pero hay cybertroneanos en todas partes como si fueran insecticons multiplicándose por doquier-

-¿y a donde se supone que iras a parar? ¿En cualquier lugar en donde tener a salvo tu cabeza?-

-a cualquier lugar lejos de Cybertron-murmuró casi sin ganas.

Hot Rod le miro con un breve silencio.

A lo que el joven Autobot había entendido sobre Deadlock en los informes y anteriores reportes, era sobre que tenía un muy buen estatus dentro de su división, un liderazgo como comandante de un ejército propio al mando de Turmoil, sin mencionar que públicamente era bien sabido que fue uno de los favoritos de Megatron y eso Hot Rod no lo entendió del todo.

-¿Por qué desertaste?-al no conseguir respuesta prosiguió-gozabas de privilegios, eras comándate y sin embargo destruiste una flota completa de los tuyos y desertaste ¿Cuál fue tu razón?-

Deadlock no dijo nada y al tener la capucha puesta ocultaba su expresión sombría, siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un área con grandes contenedores siendo subidos por grúas y cerca a unos metros otras naves de trasporte por donde ya se subían los pasajeros por la rampa, el único problema era que habían Autobots custodiando cada una de las naves y revisando el interior checando a los pasajeros.

-maldita sea-

Retrocedieron, o más bien Deadlock jaló a Hot Rod hacia atrás con brusquedad, adentrándose ambos entre el laberinto de contenedores.

En eso oyeron una fuerte explosión a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Hot Rod volteando en dirección de aquel estruendo y por encima de los contenedores empezaron a ver humo.

 

 

Horas antes, en otro lugar…

Desde las celdas de alta seguridad con la paz del silencio reinando gracias a los rezos de Optimus hacia el dios que juro hace muchos eones en nunca volver a confiar, se encontraban en completa tranquilidad.

Bueno, eso hasta que se comenzó a escuchar unos golpes extraños provenir de los ductos de ventilación.

Un cuadro del ducto cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso ruido y del oscuro orificio salió Scrapfire tosiendo y aclarándose la garganta de la asquerosidad del polvo almacenado por quien sabe Primus cuanto tiempo en las redes de los ductos por toda la base. El mecha rojo y negro se  sostenía del borde del ducto hasta que se le resbalo de las manos y cayó al suelo pero termino rodando para amortiguar la caída y hacer el menos ruido posible de lo que ya había hecho al resbalársele la tapa del ducto en un pequeño descuido, por precaución miró unos minutos por el pasillo de la estación en busca de algún guardia antes de volver a continuar con su labor.

Se retiro la mugre de la cara con asco y troto por el pasillo lleno de celdas, para su sorpresa en las celdas se encontraban especies peligrosas que lo seguían con la mirada bajo un silencio inquietante, bestias enormes de cuerpos voluminosos o lánguidos con largas garras y las mandíbulas con cuatro cuernos donde se apreciaba a ver la hilera de colmillos filosos, de cuerpo metálico con algunas zonas carnosas esos pequeños seis puntos y brillantes que tenían por ópticas, gran parte de sus cuerpos tatuados con diseños tribales o perforación.

Eran Zsarnokoks.

El decepticon quedo petrificado con solo de verlos y a paso apresurado, casi corriendo, atravesó todo lo largo de las celdas anaranjadas y blancas.

-por donde me mando parar Primus-intento lo mas que pudo de aguardar los nervios, recorriendo apurado cada una de las celdas.

Y luego grito al ver al mismísimo líder de los Autobot en persona.

Optimus se le quedo mirando también con las ópticas sorprendidas ante el Decepticon parado frente de su celda.

Pero este Con tenia una mirada de autentico terror, como si hubiese visto a la muerte misma.

Scrapfire camino hacia la otra celda continua solo para ver a otro Autobot, el temerario líder de los Wrecker quien le devolvía una mirada de aburrimiento, luego de curiosidad al notar la insignia morada en el cofre del otro mecha.

Scrapfire grito para sus adentros, que si Primus realmente existía, entonces era un ser muy sádico y cruel con él.

Siguió avanzando, a paso lento y con la espalda a la pared sin apartar la mirada de Impactor y el Wrecker en el Decepticon bajo un silencio asfixiante, paso otras cuatro celdas que se encontraba vacías hasta conseguir llegar a la de Starscream, el seeker yacía en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus brazos por arriba de las rodillas, aparentemente dormido.

Scrapfire tardo unos minutos en volver a calibrar su voz, primero se calmo y trato de aguardar la calma, soltó un pesado suspiro, para poder hablar sin la voz ya no tan temblorosa, dando unos pasos al frente de la celda

-comandante-

Silencio.

-comandante Starscream-

Aun sin respuesta.

-¡señor!-

Las alas del seeker saltaron pero el resto el cuerpo no, Starscream entre abrió las ópticas cansado y giro con cierta vagueza y pereza en dirección de aquel llamado, se le quedo mirando a Scrapfire y su expresión de aburrimiento cambio a una de sorpresa, parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-estoy teniendo alucinaciones…-susurro.

-no soy una alucinación comandante, vengo a sacarlo de aquí-

-pero… ¿Cómo?-frunció el ceño-se supone que Skywarp los saco a todos de aquí-

-es una misión de rescate-

Starscream se enderezo con la notoria sorpresa en su semblante.

-pero la Némesis no puede abordar en este planeta, esta la flota Autobot aquí-

-mi misión de rescate-corrigió señalándose a sí mismo-estoy solo en esto, se olvidaron los canijos de mí-

La risa de Impactor le dio un susto de muerte a Scrapfire y un sobre salto al seeker.

-¿este enclenque te sacara de aquí? No me hagas reír-

-entró sin que se activaran las alarmas ¿Cómo lo vez, imbécil?-

La sonrisa de Impactor se esfumo, remplazando por un gruñido que estremeció la celda, poniendo más de los nervios a Scrapfire al punto de que las manos le temblaran optando una postura rígida.

-no es más que un crio, tuvo suerte de principiante-

-ya quisieras ser tu quien quiere salir de estas celdas-

-escúchame bien arpía, puede que tengamos estas paredes… pero juro que te tendré en mis manos una vez saliendo, con o sin los puñeteros Indilos de por medio-

-oh como estoy esperando ese mismo momento pero con mi garras en tu horripilante cara, te dejare como esa bestia dinobot dejó a marcado a Tarn, cabrón-Starscream giro su atención en el Decepticon-la atención al frente, soldado-Scrapfire apenas había notado que el seeker se había levantado, estando ahora de pie al marguen de las ondas de energía con una mirada seria-haz lo que tengas que hacer-

En ese breve silencio Scrapfire recupero la compostura, haciendo de lado el hecho de que se encontraban el Prime y el diestro asesino Wrecker o incluso los horripilantes Zsarnokok en aquel mismo pasillo de las celdas, asintió con la cabeza a su comandante y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a un departamento, una habitación continua donde se encontraba recargada de mecanismos, pantallas de múltiples cuadros en luz verde, se acerco en donde supuso que era el panel de control, tuvo un momento de duda por el extraño jeroglífico del idioma, saco un dispositivo de un compartimiento de su cinturón, el mismo que había usado para confundir el sistema de detección de cámaras al ingresar a los ductos, conectó el aparato por debajo del panel de control y tecleo lo que el supuso que eran los números, se maldijo a sí mismo por no ponerle tanta atención Brawlbone sobre el idioma Común, pero oprimió el patrón que podría servirle de las tantas veces había vista al soldado quien se hacía cargo de las computadoras de la base.

De algo le había servido el memorizar aquella clave.

Hubo tres pitidos y del aparato se encendió una luz azul, la pantalla del panel se encendió cargando todo los datos y abriéndose un esquema con el fondo negro y casillas delineadas de verde, retiro el aparato debajo del panel y giro el botón, usándolo como un control ya que había conectado los datos de la computadora al pequeño aparato.

-sección E… cual es… es este-

Trabajando manualmente selecciono el área de las casillas, intento solo marcar una pero el programa le daba error, se frustro y lo volvió a intentar y no lo consiguió.

-con un demonio…-

Se mordió el labio y miró por la puerta, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Si abría las casillas de la sección E, no solo liberaría a su comandante sino también al Wrecker, pensó Scrapfire.

Con el ceño fruncido, tomo una decisión con la determinación brillar en sus ópticas, giro el botón del aparato a todo lo máximo y lo presionó, al instante todas las casillas fueron seleccionadas parpadeando en la pantalla del panel de control…

Era todo o nada.

Y presionó el pequeño interruptor.

En la pared con los cuadros en luz verde, todas cambiaron a una luz roja y la alarmas que anunciaba que una de las puertas se abría sonó como anunciando que los seguros fueron removidos y Scrapfire preparo su cañón justo al momento de salir de la habitación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan chan chaan! ya al fin se viene el final!! :D


End file.
